


핏빛 잼처럼 달콤한 영혼

by MoltenLava



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoltenLava/pseuds/MoltenLava
Summary: This is a translation of RainyHaze's work.줄거리: 이르미는 히소카가 클로로를 뒤쫓는 것을 도와주겠다는 약속을 이행한다. 어떤 결과가 나오든 간에.





	핏빛 잼처럼 달콤한 영혼

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Soul as Sweet as Blood Red Jam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390846) by [RainyHaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyHaze/pseuds/RainyHaze). 



전화를 받았을 때, 이르미 조르딕은 동생의 발자취를 한창 뒤쫓는 중이었다. 바로 앞에서 번개 같은 속도로 움직이는 중인 키르아의 파직거리는 새하얀 머리카락이 순간순간 보였다. 억수같이 쏟아지는 비 때문에 주위의 모든 것이 습하고 구저분했으며, 불어오는 바람은 딱 그의 이마에 맺힌 땀을 간신히 식혀 줄 정도밖에 되지 않았다. 그는 아지아 대륙의 끈적거리는 더운 기후를 지독하게 혐오했고, 그 사실을 아주 잘 알고 있었던 그의 어린 남동생들은 이곳에 숨기로 결정했다. 비단으로 된 아랍풍 바지 주머니 속에 있는 전화기가 계속 그의 엉덩이께에서 진동했다. 이르미는 속도를 늦추지 않으며 전화기를 꺼냈다. 실버 조르딕이었다.

“아빠.” 그는 차분하게 말하며, 앞뒤로 마구 달리는 키르아를 따라 방향을 바꾸기 위해 살짝 멈추었다. 숲 속 덤불들이 불규칙적으로 솟아 있었기에 이르미는 넘어지지 않도록 조심했다. “이르미.” 그의 아버지는 그만큼이나 냉랭하게 인사를 건넸다. “지금 당장 집으로 돌아와야겠다.”

이르미는 느리게 눈을 깜박였고, 충격을 받았다. 암살자는 끼긱 소리가 날 정도로 단숨에 멈추고는 입을 벌렸다.

“뭐라고?” 이르미는 성마른 목소리가 나오는 게 퍽 싫다고 생각하면서 버럭 소리를 질렀다. “난 임무 중인데.”

실버의 목소리는 여전히 차분했다. “네 엄마와 나는 네가 저택으로 돌아와야 한다는 결정을 내렸다. 네가 키르아와 아르카를 뒤쫓느라 바쁘다는 건 알지만, 집으로 돌아오도록 해라.”

빗방울이 셔츠 뒤쪽을 축축하게 적셨고 이르미는 몸을 파르르 떨었다. 그의 어두운 기운에 반응하여 젖은 머리카락이 공기 중에 쏟아진 잉크처럼 사방으로 치솟았고, 그래서 키르아에게 그의 존재감을 정확하게 알려주었을 게 분명했다. 끝내주는군. 암살자는 화가 머리끝까지 난 채로 전화기를 꽉 움켜쥐며 살기를 억누르기 위해 이를 갈았다. 괜찮다. 그냥 그들을 다시 찾으면 되는 일이다. 겨우 이 년밖에 안 걸렸으니까, 안 그런가?

“이르미.”

이름을 불린 그는 고개를 흔들고는 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 대답했다. “바로 갈게, 아빠. 몇 시간 정도 걸릴 거야.”

“그들을 계속 뒤쫓으려 한다면 내 귀에 들어올 거다.” 전화를 끊기 직전, 실버는 그렇게 말했다.

이르미는 신발 끝으로 바닥에 떨어진 종려나무 잎사귀를 축축한 흙에 짓밟은 다음, 왔던 길을 다시 달려 돌아갔다.

...

암살자는 조르딕 저택의 모든 문을 단번에 열어젖힌 다음 특유의 무표정을 유지하며 길을 내달렸다. 25살이 되었지만 그의 힘은 여전히 기하급수적으로 강해지고 있었고, 그 한계점 또한 전혀 보이지 않았다. 대문을 여는 것은 식은 죽 먹기였다.

아까 전만큼 세차지는 않았지만 이곳에서도 비가 내리는 중이었다. 저택에 들어설 때 이르미는 드디어 빗줄기에서 벗어날 수 있다는 것이 다행스러웠다.

지나치게 공허하고, 무의미하고, 적막하게 느껴지는 이곳의 장엄한 계단 맨 앞에 키쿄우와 실버가 나란히 서 있었다. 천장에 달린 샹들리에가 반짝였고 창문에 빗방울이 부딪치며 리듬감 있는 소리를 냈고, 이르미가 차분하게 걸어가는 동안 그의 발소리가 방 안에 메아리쳤다.

그는 그들 앞에서 걸음을 멈추었다. 푹 젖은 옷에서 물방울이 깨끗한 대리석 바닥 위로 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 실버는 그에게 잘했다는 듯 고개를 끄덕였지만 무엇을 잘했다는 것인지는 확실치 않았다.

어쩌면 착한 아이처럼 아버지의 명령에 따른 것을 칭찬하는 것일지도 모른다.

“짧게 말하마.” 실버가 입을 열었다. 그는 그의 한 팔에 매달린 채 그의 어깨에 머리를 기댄 키쿄우를 흘긋 쳐다보았다.

“이르미, 아가, 우리는 키르아와 아르카에 관해서는, 아— 정치인들이 요즘 그걸 뭐라고 부른담, 관용 정책을 적용하기로 결정을 내렸단다. 나는 내 아이들을 모두 지극하게 사랑하기에 너희가 서로 찢어 죽이는 걸 보고 싶지는 않구나.

나도 아르카가... 까다로운 문제라는 건 알고 있지만, 지금은 키르아가 그녀를 제대로 제어하는 것 같아 보여. 이 모든 것을 그냥 묵인하는 게 최선이야. 나는 너희가 서로 죽이도록 허락할 수 없단다.” 그녀는 한 손을 우아하게 손짓하며 말을 끝냈다. 얼굴의 레이저는 내내 이르미를 주시했다.

_키르아를 지극하게 사랑하는 거겠지,_ 이르미는 속으로 생각했다.

“그러니, 네가 키르아나 아르카를 뒤쫓는 건 더 이상 허락되지 않는다.” 실버는 말을 끝맺었다. 깊은 목소리가 울려 퍼지며 방 안의 모든 산소를 삼켜 버렸다. 훈련을 받지 않았더라면 이르미는 분명 숨이 막혔을 것이다. “그리고 네가 동생들과 관련된 일엔 얼마나 비이성적으로 구는지 우리 모두 알고 있으니, 우린 네게 근신을 명할 거다.”

“가택 연금이지.” 키쿄우는 달콤하게 덧붙이며 매니큐어를 바른 손톱을 살펴보았다. 이르미의 머릿속이 빙빙 돌았다. 그는 부모님이 그의 반대편이 될 거라고는 한 번도 생각해본 적이 없었다. 키르아가 키쿄우에게 가장 사랑받는 자식이라는 건 알고 있었다. 어쨌든 키르아는 후계자였으니. 하지만 그걸로 키쿄우에게 앙심을 품는 건 위선적인 짓이었다. 키르아는 그가 가장 사랑하는 동생이기도 했으니까. 그래도 여전히 상처가 되었다. 그는 마치 다시 어린아이가 된 것 같았다. 올바른 일을 한다고 믿어 의심치 않다가 갑자기 부모에게 야단을 듣게 된 어린아이.

그의 부모님은 긴장을 풀지 않았다. 아마 이르미가 그들에게 반박하는 것을 대비하고 있는 것이리라. 하지만 이상하게도 이르미는 그럴 마음이 들지 않았다. 대신, 그는 고개를 푹 숙이고 부모님을 지나쳐 계단을 올라갔다. 사진들과 초상화들이 기나긴 어슴푸레한 복도에 줄지어 걸려 있었고, 그 속의 완고한 눈동자가 카펫 깔린 복도를 걸어가는 그를 따라갔다.

이르미는 침대에 몸을 푹 누이고는 부루퉁한 표정으로 천장에 바늘을 던졌다. 어린아이처럼. 대충 던진 금색 바늘이 목표를 빗나가고 대신 침대 옆의 휘장에 구멍을 냈다. 그는 코웃음을 치고는, 일단은 핀을 그 자리에 그대로 두고 자리에서 일어나 억지로 몸을 씻으러 갔다. 젖은 채로 누운 바람에 침대보에 물자국이 생긴 것을 본 그는 한숨을 쉬었다.

물은 거의 델 정도로 뜨거웠고 이르미는 몸에 불이 붙은 느낌을 받으며 물줄기 아래로 머리를 집어넣었다. 그는 할 수 있는 최대한 오래 숨을 참았고, 그런 다음엔 더 참았다. 폐가 타들어가고 몸 안팎이 온통 화끈거릴 때까지. 평소였다면 머리에 트리트먼트를 바르고 드라이기로 머리카락을 말린 후 가지런히 빗었겠지만, 지금 그는 헝클어진 머리로 다시 침대에 돌아갔다. 그는 창문에 바늘 몇 개를 더 던져 커튼을 여민 다음 돌아누워 잠들었다.

...

한 시간, 두 시간, 혹은 세 시간쯤 후 이르미는 휴대폰의 문자 알림 소리에 졸음에서 벌떡 깨어났다. 알림음이 두 번 더 울렸다. 이르미는 짜증스런 소리를 내며 몸을 돌려 휴대폰을 들여다보았다.

_**안녕** **,** **저번에 하기로 계획했던 거 여전히 유효해** **?~** _

_**우리 요크신에서 만난 다음 찾아보기 시작하는 거지** **,** **그렇지** **?~** _

_**그리고** **,** **이 부츠 어때 보여** **?~** _

히소카. 물론 히소카겠지. 이르미는 까맣게 잊고 있었다.

이르미는 히소카가 거미를 찾는 것을 도와주겠다고 약속했던 것 같기도 하고, 아니었던 것 같기도 했다. 일 주일 후였다. 이르미의 머릿속 한 구석은 이 년간 최소한의 교류만 주고받던 그의 협력자를 마침내 다시 만나게 될 것을 거의 기대하고 있었다. 하지만 현실이 그걸 허락하지 않는 모양이었다.

_**나 못해** **.** _

_**내 부모님이 오늘 내 임무를 방해하고는 내가 키르아와 아르카를 뒤쫓는 걸 더 이상 허락하지 않겠다고 말했어** **.** **또 난 네가** **‘** **외출 금지** **’** **라고 표현할 걸 당한 상태야** **.** _

_**그 신발은 광대 신발 같아 보이진 않네** **.** _

암살자는 대답을 타이핑한 다음 이불 위에 전화기를 다시 던졌다. 그는 침대 옆 탁상 위에 놓인 빗으로 손을 뻗고는 엉킨 머리카락을 빗기 시작했다. 히소카가 보낸 사진 속의 신발은 윤기 나는 고급 가죽으로 만들어졌고, 종아리 중간까지 올라오는 길이에, 퍽 실용적이게도 12센티미터의 뒷굽이 달려 있었다.

_**그럼 넌 그냥 그 사람들이 널 외출 금지령에 처하도록 놔둘 거야** **?** **왜 그런 거에 얽매이는데** **?~** _

_**그리고 말이지** **,** **방금 내 패션 감각에 대해 슬쩍 무슨 암시를 한 거야** **?** _

이르미는 한 손으로 특히나 단단히 엉킨 머리카락을 풀려고 애쓰면서 다른 손으로 답장을 보냈다.

_**이건 가족 내 규정과 밀접하게 관련되어 있어** **.** **나는 그분들 자식이야** **.** **나는 나보다 위계가 높은 사람의 말을 들어야 해** **.** **업무랑 마찬가지라고 생각해 봐** **.** _

_**네 평소 취향은 욕구 불만 상태의 궁중 광대 느낌이잖아** **.** **그 신발은 스트리퍼가 신을 법하게 생겼어** **.** _

즉시 답장이 도착했다.

_**넌** **25** **살이야** **,** **이르미** **.** **가끔씩은 자립심을 좀 발휘해 보는 것도 나쁘진 않아** **.~** _

_**그래** **?** **난 그게 도미나트릭스** (폭력행위가 수반된 SM관계에서 행위를 주도하는 S역의 여자-옮긴이) **스타일에 더 가깝다고 생각했는데 뭐 네가 그렇게 생각한다면야** **~**_

_**가죽이 포인트잖아** **.** **모르겠어 자기** **?~** _

화나는 동시에 심경이 복잡해진 이르미는 코웃음을 치며 전화기의 전원을 껐다. 그가 “자립심을 더 발휘해야 한다”고? 그는 자립심의 정의(定義) 그 자체였다. 이르미는 그가 기억할 수 있을 때부터 암살 기술을 익혀 왔다. 부모님은 면도날처럼 날카로운 그의 기술을 필요로 했고 이르미는 스스로 자신의 능력을 꾸준히 발전시켜 나갔다. 그는 기대치를 훨씬 뛰어넘었다. 그를 멈출 수 있는 것은 거의 없었다. 최소한 이르미는 자신의 일에 엄청난 자부심을 품고 있었고 진심으로 그 일을 즐겼다. 게다가, 그는 좋은 신발의 요소가 무엇인지는 손쉽게 알아볼 수 있을 정도로 부유한 환경에서 자랐다.

그렇긴 하지만, 도미나트릭스가 뭐지? 이르미는 그걸 알아내기 위해 구글을 켰고, 그 단어의 사전적 설명을 삼십 초에 걸쳐 읽은 다음, 경멸스레 얼굴을 찡그리고는 다시 침대에 풀썩 누웠다.

...

외출 금지 기간 동안 굳이 방 안에만 머물러 있을 필요는 없었지만, 이르미는 그냥 안에 있기로 했다. 키쿄우는 집사를 보내 이르미에게 저녁을 가져다 주고 그날 밤에 받을 벌에 대해 설명하게 했다. 집사가 장갑 낀 손을 초조하게 비틀며 재빨리 설명을 늘어놓는 동안, 그는 내내 무표정을 유지하며 조용히 꿩 고기를 집어먹고 반짝이는 은식기로 채소들을 저 멀리 치웠다.

더 나빠질 수도 있었다고, 그는 생각했다. 키르가 키쿄우와 미르키를 거의 죽일 뻔했을 때, 그는 지하 감옥에 묶여야 했다. 마치 부모님이 과도한 처벌을 내림으로써 그들의 편애를 감춰야 할 필요를 느끼기라도 한 것처럼. 반면, 이르미가 받은 벌은 조르딕 영지에서 벗어나는 것을 금지하는 것뿐이었다. 그건 장남과 후계자의 차이를 여실히 보여주었다. 그로써는 차라리 손목에 단단한 쇠사슬이 감긴 채 척추에 채찍의 날카로운 아픔을 느끼는 게 더 나았을 것이다. 최소한 내구력이 길러지긴 했을 테니까. 방 안에서 의기소침해 있는 것은 아무 이득도 없었다.

암살자는 그의 트레이드마크인 금색 바늘로 방 안을 도배했고, 벽난로의 불길이 바늘머리에 반사되어 빛났다. 구석에 장식된 갑옷 한 벌은 움푹 들어가고 뒤틀려 거의 알아보지도 못할 정도였다. 화려한 커튼은 갈가리 찢기고 조각난 상태로 커튼걸이에 흐늘흐늘 매달린 채였다. 박살난 빈티지 레드와인 병에서 떨어져 나온 유리 조각들이 나무 바닥에 흩어져 있었다. 주위의 난장판을 어떻게 처리해야 할지 알 수 없었던 이르미는 푹신한 양가죽 깔개 위에서 느긋하게 뒹굴거렸다.

그는 지난 주 내내 녹색 공단으로 된 잠옷을 입고 지냈다. 그 옷은 그 주가 시작될 때에는 흠잡을 데 없이 호화롭고 고급스러웠지만, 이제는 레드와인과 피로 얼룩진 상태였다. 에메랄드 색이 진홍색으로 녹슬어 화려한 갈색으로 변했다.

지금 이 순간, 그의 피부 아래에서 찬찬히 끓어오르는 폭풍에도 불구하고 그는 충분히 차분한 태도를 견지했고, 먼지 쌓인 에드거 엘런 포 전집을 훑으며 그 단편과 시를 읽어 보았다. 이야기들은 기괴했고 이르미는 그런 것을 아주 즐겁게 받아들였다. 지금은 밤 열두 시는 한참 넘었지만 동이 트기까지는 아직 많이 남은 애매모호한 시간이었고, 불만스러운 암살자가 첫 번째 비명을 들었을 때 그는 아무 생각도 하지 않았다.

암살이나 납치 시도는 매일 일어나는 일은 아니지만 드문 일도 아니었다. 조르딕 가는 어려운 타깃이었지만, 그래도 분명 손에 넣을 가치가 있는 상품이었다. 손을 댈 수라도 있다면 말이지만. 벽돌로 된 감옥이 효과를 발휘하기까지 얼마나 걸리는지 알아내고 싶었던 이르미는 무심하게 페이지를 넘겼다. 그는 남자가 산소 결핍을 경험하고, 이산화탄소에 질식하고, 벽돌의 먼지가 목구멍 안에 치덕치덕 달라붙어 안에서부터 그의 숨통을 막을 때까지 얼마 정도의 시간이 걸릴지 곰곰이 생각했다.

그러는 동안 비명과 전투의 소음은 점점 더 커졌고, 마침내 이르미가 지붕에서 싸움이 일어나고 있는 게 틀림없다고 확신할 정도가 되었다. 우레 같은 천둥소리가 지붕 위에서 바쁘게 뛰어다니는 발소리를 잠시 덮었지만, 잠시뿐이었다.

그 날의 아지아에서 내렸던 것만큼이나 거센 비가 내렸고 그래서 이르미는 기분이 좋지 않았다. 어쩌면 이제 목표물 겨냥 연습을 재개해야 할 때일지도.

하지만 그가 따스한 모피에서 몸을 일으키고 손 안에서 막 고조되기 시작한 이야기의 전개를 내려놓기 전에, 창문이 요란한 소리를 내며 활짝 열렸다.

...

엉망진창이 된 커튼이 바람에 채찍처럼 휘날리는 동안 창문은 끼익거리는 쇳소리를 내며 흔들렸다. 이르미가 느릿하게 눈을 움직여 눈앞에 펼쳐진 장면을 쳐다보는 동안, 천둥이 울려 퍼졌고 하늘 전체가 진동했다. 그는 영점 몇 초 사이 번쩍이는 번개를 포착했다. 키르?

창문가에 높다랗고 어두운 인영이 서 있었다. 비웃는 듯한 미소를 띤 채, 황금색 눈을 고양이처럼 가늘게 뜨면서.

키르는 아니었다.

히소카의 머리카락은 망막을 태울 정도로 선명한 붉은색이었고, 깔끔하게 포인트를 준 아이라이너를 돋보이기 위해 얼굴에 무늬는 그리지 않았다. 평소의 광대 복장 대신 그는 허리 근처까지 오는 검은 민소매 상의와 광택 나는 검정 바지를 입었다. 이르미가 문자로 받아 보았던 신발이 화룡정점이었다. 히소카의 죽 뻗은 근육질 다리에 착 달라붙어 그의 키를 부각시키는 그 신발은 실제로 보니 더욱 배덕했다. 사람도 죽일 수 있을 만큼 날카로운 굽이 달린 신발을 신고도 결코 미소를 잃지 않으며 창문가에 서 있는 마술사의 균형 감각이 부럽다는 생각이 들었다.

“안녕, 내 사랑스러운 이르미. 널 구해 주러 왔어.” 히소카는 손을 뻗었다.

이르미는 오싹한 기분으로 그를 노려보았다. 이 광대가 다시 한 번 그의 감시망을 뚫고 침입하는 데 성공한 것이다. 그리고 그가 구출될 필요가 있다고 누가 그러던가? 그는 원하기만 했다면 언제든 떠날 수 있었다. 히소카에게도 그렇게 말했었다.

“난 한 번도 구해지고 싶다고 말한 적 없어, 히소카. 난 떠나고 싶어지면 언제든 떠날 수 있어. 그냥 그럴 이유가 없을 뿐이야.”

그의 주위에서 커튼이 마치 생명을 얻은 것처럼 펄럭이는 동안에도 히소카의 시선은 그에게 붙박인 채 결코 떠나지 않았다.

그의 반박은 빨랐다. “너 약속했잖아, 이르미. 그리고 난 널 여기 내버려두기 싫어. 네 취향에 안 맞는 것 같거든.”

그렇게 말하면서 히소카는 방 안의 난장판을 둘러보았다. 유리 조각들, 흩어진 바늘들, 피투성이 잠옷을 입은 창백한 얼굴의 이르미 그 자신이 남자의 눈에 그대로 비쳐 보였다. 그는 모든 것을 보았다.

“너는 한 곳에 오래 머물러 있을 사람이 아니야. 그런 건 너랑 안 어울려.”

이르미는 그들이 대화를 나누기 시작한 이래 처음으로 창피함을 느끼는 것 같아 보였다. 새하얀 뺨이 옅게 물들었다.

그들은 침묵 속에 앉아 있었다. 고함 소리와 발소리들이 시끄러운 빗소리와 세찬 바람소리에 묻혀 잠잠해졌다. 히소카는 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올리며 무언의 질문을 던졌다. 거센 바람 한 줄기가 방 안을 휩쓸며 이르미의 머리카락을 헝클었다. 아직 감지 않아 여분의 기름기가 도는 머리카락이 그의 주위에 휘날렸다.

이르미는 그의 방에 남아 있기로 결심한 상태였다. 계단을 한 번에 네 개씩 올라오며 오오라를 발하는 아버지의 존재감을 느끼기 전까지는. 그의 몸이 딱딱하게 굳었다.

한숨을 내쉬며 눈을 굴린 히소카는 질린다는 듯 자세를 바꿔 앉으며 한 손으로 턱을 받쳤다. “있잖아, 네가 나랑 가지 않는다면 실망할 거야. 그 상처를 메꾸려고 네 아버지를 죽여야 할지도 몰라.”

“넌 못할걸.” 이르미는 가차없이 쏘아붙였다. 히소카의 제안에 짜증이 난 그는 손가락으로 머리를 빗어내리며 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “넌 그렇게 강하진 않아.” 그들이 정말로 싸운다 해도, 이르미가 느낄 가장 강한 감정은 창피함일 것이다. 실버는 히소카가 이르미의 협력자라는 걸 알고 있지만 실제로 만나 본 적은 없었다. 히소카는 부모님에게 소개할 일이 평생 없기를 바라는 그런 종류의 협력자였다.

“글쎄다, 이르미.” 마술사는 노래하듯 말하며 어린애처럼 발을 앞뒤로 까딱거렸다. “넌 내가 제대로 싸우는 걸 마지막으로 본 지 꽤 오래 됐잖아.”

그 말을 하며 그는 도발하듯 미소를 지었다. 입술이 말려 올라가고, 눈이 반짝였다. 몹시 화가 난 아버지의 기운이 가까이 다가오는 중이었고, 그의 인내심은 닳아 가고 있었다. 이르미는 자리에서 일어나 벽에서 바늘 몇 개를 뽑아냈다. 그는 위험을 감수하고 싶진 않았다. 그의 가족사는 지금 이 자체로도 충분히 엉망진창이었고, 그 안에 히소카를 던져 넣는 건 관계를 더욱 악화시킬 뿐이었다.

길게 한숨을 내쉰 그는 창문으로 성큼성큼 걸어가면서 바늘 두 개로 머리카락을 뒤통수에 말아올렸다. 바늘 하나가 그의 손가락을 찌르는 바람에 커다란 핏방울이 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 히소카는 체셔 고양이처럼 온 얼굴로 활짝 웃었다. 그는 지나치게 빠르게 앞으로 달려나와 이르미의 손을 붙잡았다. 이르미의 손을 입술로 가져간 히소카는 분홍색 혀로 뭉클뭉클 스며 나오는 피를 핥았다.

이르미는 냉소를 지었지만 손을 빼내지는 않았고, 히소카는 그와 함께 창문을 넘어 지붕으로 나왔다. 두 사람은 미끄러운 지붕에 불안하게 올라선 다음, 손을 맞잡은 채 아찔할 정도의 속도로 미끄러져 떨어졌다.

그들은 우아하게 착지한 후 서로 떨어졌다. 그들은 조르딕 사유지를 둘러싼 어두운 숲속을 어린아이처럼 자유롭게 나란히 질주했다. 그들의 위쪽과 양 옆에서 집사들이 미친 듯이 그들을 쫓아왔다. 하지만 전력투구한 공처럼 흐리게 보일 정도의 속도로 땅 위를 내달리는 이르미와 히소카를 따라잡을 수는 없었다.

그들은 정문에 도달했다. “먼저 나가.” 목을 울린 히소카는 허리를 비틀면서 입꼬리를 올렸다. 아르데날린으로 머리가 어질어질하고, 미소를 짓지 않기 위해 부단히 노력하고 있던 이르미는 문을 열어젖혔다.

쾅 소리가 울려 퍼지며 정문이 세차게 열렸다. 그 소리가 저택 안에 메아리쳤고 그들 발 아래의 땅을 진동시켰다. “나쁘지 않은걸.” 마술사는 그렇게 말한 후 다시 달리기 시작했다. 이제 더 이상 추적당하지 않는데도 불구하고, 그들은 이전만큼이나 빠른 속도로 산 아래까지 달려 내려갔다.

구불구불한 산길은 내린 비 때문에 미끄러웠고 이르미는 자신의 굽 없는 신발 아래에 축축한 솔잎들이 들러붙는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 산 아래의 작은 마을에 도달하기 직전, 히소카가 숨을 내쉬었다. “잠깐 멈추자.” 이르미는 잠자코 그 말에 따르고는 튼튼한 상록수에 몸을 기댔다.

“내가 생각해 봤는데,” 히소카는 그렇게 말을 시작하며 자기 머리를 다시 스타일링하려 했지만 실패했다. “요크신으로 가는 비행선을 잡아 타고 거기서부터 시작하는 건 어때.”

이르미는 정돈되고 명확한 계획을 훨씬 더 선호했지만 히소카에게 그런 말을 하지는 않았다. 히소카는 언제나 어떤 꿍꿍이를 가지고 있는 것 같아 보였고, 그 속셈을 이르미에게 말해 줄 확률은 낮았다. 설령 이르미가 물어본다 해도 그는 거짓말로 대답할 게 확실했다. 그는 타고난 거짓말쟁이였으니까.

눈을 깜박여 빗방울을 떨어내고는 이마를 문지른 후, 이르미는 고개를 끄덕였다.

“내가 요크신에 머무는 곳이 있어, 거기를 거점이나 뭐 그런 걸로 삼으면 되겠지.” 히소카가 느릿하게 말했다.

“아, 그런 줄은 몰랐네. 그래도 좋은 생각이야, 거꾸로 되짚어 가면서 네 거미를 찾아보자는 거지.”

마술사는 그들이 걸어왔던 길을 향해 고갯짓을 했고, 이르미는 빠른 걸음으로 그의 옆에서 나란히 걸었다.

“그래서, 뭐하고 살았어, 이르미?” 히소카는 온화하게 물었다. “그 동안 서로 연락할 시간도 없었잖아.”

시간은 있었다. 그저 그들이 그 시간을 멍청이처럼 서로를 쳐다보거나 어린애처럼 장난질을 하는 데 낭비했을 뿐이다.

“난 지난 이 년 동안 아르카와 키르아를 추적해 왔어. 부모님 때문에 그 일을 잠깐 쉬고 있긴 하지만.”

“흠.” 히소카는 대답 대신 비음을 내고는 집게손가락으로 노란 앞머리를 빙빙 감았다.

이르미는 그걸 계속 말하라는 신호로 받아들였다.

젖은 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 넘기면서 그는 말했다. “그들의 위치를 찾아낼 때까지 지독하게 오래 걸렸고, 이동 경로를 계속 추적하면서 따라잡을 때까지는 더 오래 걸렸어. 아버지한테서 전화가 왔을 때는 그들의 겨우 몇 미터 뒤였지.”

히소카는 긴 다리로 매끄럽고 크게 몇 걸음을 걸어 이르미의 앞에 섰다. 그는 계속해서 암살자의 앞에서 이리저리 걸어 다녔다. 그의 황갈색 눈이 별빛에 반짝였다. “좀 의심스럽지 않아? 네가 그들을 잡기 직전에 널 멈췄다는 게?”

이르미는 그것에 대해 생각해 보았다. “그런 것 같네. 하지만 그게 이제 중요할까? 나는 그들을 그냥 내버려두라는 명령을 받았어. 만약 내 분노를 자극하기 위해 목적이 막 달성되려 할 때 고의적으로 내 임무가 중단되었다 해도, 바뀌는 건 아무것도 없어.”

마술사는 호기심 어린 표정으로 고개를 옆으로 기울였다. “어째서?”

이르미는 허리를 곧게 펴며, 더러워진 잠옷 차림으로도 오만하고 귀족적인 모습으로 폭풍의 눈에 당당히 섰다.

“난 그 일에 더 이상 연연해하지 않기로 결정했어. 나는 프로 암살자이고, 내 의무를 다하기 위해 존재해. 감정 따위의 하잘것없는 것이 내 판단력에 영향을 주도록 내버려둘 일은 절대 없어.”

히소카는 몸을 젖히며 웃었다. “세상에, 넌 정말 바뀐 게 하나도 없구나, 안 그래, 이르미?”

남자는 큭큭거리는 마술사를 노려보았다. “뭐가 그렇게 즐거운지 모르겠는데.”

히소카는 여전히 커다란 미소를 띤 채, 옆구리를 부여잡고 반짝이는 눈으로 이르미를 쳐다보았다. “신경 쓰지 마, 다시 널 이렇게 만난 게 좋은 것뿐이야.”

...

몇 시간 후, 해가 막 저물기 시작할 때 두 사람은 마을에 도착했다. 마을은 소박했고, 고주망태가 된 술집 후원자들과 아침 일찍 일어나는 부지런한 사람들 몇 명을 제외하고는 거리는 한적했고 조용했다. 공항을 찾아가는 건 쉬웠다. 사실 공항이라고 부르기도 뭐했다. 고작해야 비행선 하나와 비행기 몇 대밖에 없었으니까.

보슬비는 여전히 내리고 있었고 두 명은 피와 빗물에 푹 젖어 있었다. 히소카가 그들의 비행편을 구하기 위해 돈을 추가로 찔러 주는 동안 이르미는 히소카의 광대뼈를 타고 흘러내리는 붉은 물방울을 빤히 바라보았다. 덕분에 그들은 어떤 질문도 받지 않고 곧바로 좌석으로 안내를 받았다.

그들은 여기저기 찢어지고 딱딱한 의자에 마주보고 앉았다. 얼마나 서민적인지. “카드놀이 할래?” 히소카는 허공에서 반짝거리는 새 카드뭉치를 뽑아내며 물었다.

이르미가 나무토막 같은 의자에 조금이라도 편하게 앉아 보려고 이리저리 움직이며 나름대로 애를 쓰는 동안 비행선이 이륙했다. 그의 노력이 아무 쓸모도 없다는 게 판명되자 그는 코로 한숨을 쉬었다. “좋아, 하지만 내가 할 줄 아는 게임은 고 피쉬(Go Fish)밖에 없어.”

카드를 섞던 히소카는 손을 멈추고는 연극적으로 숨을 멈추며 충격 받은 표정으로 이르미를 쳐다보았다. “아는 카드게임이 그것밖에 없다니, 대체 얼마나 불우한 어린 시절을 보낸 거야?”

“아주.”라고 암살자는 무심하게 대답했다.

히소카는 코웃음을 치고는 앞으로 몸을 숙일 수 있도록 다리를 조금 벌렸다. “그럼 고 피쉬로 하자. 하지만 내가 이걸 견뎌내려면 술이 좀 필요하긴 할 것 같네. 너도 마실래?”

이르미는 어깨를 으쓱했고, 그 때문에 셔츠가 한쪽 어깨를 타고 내려갔다. 그들이 탈출하는 동안 단추 몇 개가 떨어져 나갔고, 단추들을 셔츠에 잡아매 놓고 있던 실은 엉망으로 풀리고 닳아 손쓸 수 없는 상태였다. “나한텐 별 효과가 없을 거야. 알코올은 근본적으로는 독이지. 너도 알다시피 나는 99.9%의 독에 면역이—”

“그래, 그래, 그래, 이르. 전부 다 알고 있는 얘기야. 확실하게 충분한 양을 주문할게. 한번쯤은 긴장 좀 풀어.”

이르미는 마치 얻어맞은 것처럼 몸을 바짝 세웠다. 뭐, 실제로 주먹을 맞는다 해도 몸을 세우지는 않겠지만, 이번에 상처입은 건 그의 드높은 자존심이었다.

“그래.” 그는 어이없다는 듯 중얼거리고는 체온을 높여 보려 자기 팔을 문질렀다.

그는 항상 자신이 히소카와 동등한(혹은 월등한) 능력과 지성을 지녔다고 생각해 왔다. 그들은 좀 더 공식적인 협력을 나눌 때마다 그런 관계를 형성했다. 그들의 힘은 언제나 위태로운 균형을 만들었고, 한 번도 서로 전심전력으로 싸운 적이 없었기에 상대의 최대치를 알 수도 없었다. 이르미는 이제 더 이상 돌아갈 집이 없었고, 인정하기 정말 싫지만 히소카는 그에게 있어 친구라는 개념에 가장 가까운 존재였다. 이 마술사가 어떤 면에서는 그보다 강하다는 걸 깨닫는 건 이상한 느낌이었다. 그는 현실의 세상에서 잘 살아가고 있었다. 이르미가 부모의 손에서 고이 길러지고 보호받는 동안, 이 남자는 어렸을 적부터 자기 능력만으로 스스로를 건사해 왔다. 저울은 히소카에게 유리하게 기울어지는 것 같아 보였다. 이르미는 이번이 스스로의 자립심을 기를 기회일지도 모른다고 느꼈다. 그는 자세를 바로했다.

두 번째 게임이 한창일 때 스튜어디스가 그들에게 레드와인과 잔 두 개를 가져다주었다. 히소카는 매력적인 미소를 지으며 그녀에게 고맙다는 인사를 건넸고, 여자는 얼굴을 붉히더니 당황스러운 발걸음으로 방을 나갔다.

이르미는 자신의 카드를 살펴보며 방금 일어난 일에 대해 생각해 보았다. “왜 네가 다른 사람들에게 그런 영향을 주는지 이해를 못하겠어.” 이르미는 마침내 입을 열었다. 지난 이십 분 동안 그들의 대화는 “너 8 있니”와 “고 피쉬”가 끝이었다.

히소카는 느릿하게 이르미의 의문 어린 시선을 맞받았다. 그의 입술이 위로 비틀렸다. 만약 그가 이 질문의 의미에 놀랐다면, 그는 그걸 아주 잘 숨기고 있는 거였다. “내가 너한테는 그런 영향을 안 주나 봐?” 그는 진홍색 와인을 한번 흔들더니 세심하게 한 모금 마셨다.

이르미는 얼굴을 찡그리고는 한 손으로 턱을 괴었다. “아니, 그런 것 같지 않은데. 한 번도 그런 생각을 해 본 적은 없어. 그런 것에 신경 쓰기엔 더 중요한 것들이 많았거든.”

“지금은 아니지.” 히소카가 그를 북돋았다. “지금은 생각해 볼 시간이 넘치잖아.”

히소카의 말이 맞았다. 그들의 일정은 전혀 빡빡하지 않았다. 이르미는 마지못해 그 제안을 받아들이고는 눈앞의 교활한 남자를 가늘게 뜬 눈으로 바라보았다.

아래로 늘어진 그의 머리카락은 느슨한 곱슬기를 띤 채 말라 가고 있었고 그의 아이라이너와 마스카라는 눈 주위에 번져 있었다. 히소카의 얼굴은 좁고 날카로웠고 각져 있었다. 그의 눈은 길고 위로 치켜 올라갔으며, 콧대는 살짝 굽어 있었는데 부러진 코를 잘못 치료해서 그렇게 되었을 확률이 높았다. 그의 눈썹은 극단적으로 높았지만 이르미의 생각에는 화장 때문인 것 같았다. 신중하게, 그의 눈길이 히소카의 넓은 어깨선, 떡 벌어진 가슴, 상의 가장자리 아래에서 슬쩍 드러나는 복부, 그리고 가죽 부츠의 뾰족한 발가락으로 내려갔다.

순수하게 과학적이고 객관적인 시각으로 보자면, 히소카는 평범하게 매력적이었다. 그 모든 염색약과 화장품과 핏자국과 화려한 귀티 아래에, 그는 완벽한 육체와 숨이 막힐 듯한 생김새를 지니고 있었다. 하지만 그의 좀 더 본능적인 부분은 이렇게 생각하고 있었다, 훌륭하다고. 뱃속의 무언가가 꽉 뭉치며 열이 번졌고 그는 애써 고개를 들었다. 그리고 야수처럼 강렬한 히소카의 호박색 눈동자와 정면으로 마주쳤다.

그는 알고 있어. 내가 그를 어떻게 생각하는지 알고 있는 거야. 그래서 특히나 건방지게 구는 거지. 젠장.

“이전에는 딱히 생각해 본 적이 없었는데, 내 생각에 넌 매력적인 것 같아.” 그 말은 그 자체로 거짓말이었다. 수 년간 띄엄띄엄 서로를 만나 오는 동안, 이르미는 가끔씩 이 남자에게 순간적인 끌림을 느꼈었다. 손쉽게 무시해 버릴 수 있는 느낌이긴 했지만.

히소카는 활기차게 고개를 끄덕이며 와인잔을 쓰다듬었다. 카드를 내려놓은 그는 몸을 더욱 앞으로 숙였다. 이르미가 자신의 뺨에 닿아 오는 따스한 숨결을 느끼고, 거짓으로 점철된 혓바닥에서 지독하게 달콤한 알코올의 톡 쏘는 냄새를 맡을 수 있을 정도로 가까이.

“으으음, 더 말해 봐, 이르. 넌 한 번도 이렇게 솔직했던 적 없잖아. 내가 얼마나 예쁜지 말해 줘.” 그가 고로롱거렸다. 부정확하게 말을 흐리면서, 즐거움과 호기심으로 환해진 표정으로. 어떻게 대답해야 할지 알 수 없었던 이르미는 완벽하게 꼼짝도 않고 앉아 있었다. 알코올은 이 마술사의 추파와 교태를 평소보다 더 늘려 놓았다.

그의 육체가 그 자신을 배신하고 있다는 것 또한 도움이 되지 않았다. 그의 일부분은 그냥 히소카에게 녹아드는 것 말고는 더 바라는 게 없었다. 구슬 같은 땀이 배어나는, 죽 뻗은 새하얀 목줄기. 의자와 그들 사이에 놓인 테이블과 이르미의 무릎 위에 펼쳐진 길고 늘씬한 팔다리. 그의 뺨이 붉게 물들었고 그는 절박하게 위쪽을 쳐다보았다.

거의 아무 생각도 하지 않고, 그는 고개를 옆으로 기울이고는 히소카와 입술이 맞닿을 때까지 앞으로 몸을 숙였다. 주위에는 알코올 향과 땀 냄새와 비 내음으로 묵직했고 이르미는 너무 빠져들지 않기 위해 무진 애를 써야 했다. 그는 이빨로 히소카의 아랫입술을 붙잡으며 벌어진 히소카의 다리 사이를 발로 눌렀다. 히소카가 신음을 냈다. 이르미는 이를 세워 날카롭게 깨문 다음 한 번의 동작으로 매끄럽게 마술사를 그에게서 떼어냈다.

히소카는 허파에서 억지로 공기를 밀어내듯 커다랗게 숨을 내쉬었다. 그 소리는 자연스레 부드러운 신음으로 녹아들었다. “세상에, 이르.” 그는 헐떡이며 의자의 팔걸이를 아주 세게 움켜잡았다. “넌 언제나 내 예상을 벗어나는구나.” 그는 가쁜 웃음소리와 함께 그렇게 말했다.

어이없다는 듯 눈을 굴린 이르미는 팔짱을 끼고는 창문 쪽으로 고개를 돌리고 눈을 감았다.

잠에 빠져드는 순간까지도 마술사의 시선을 느낄 수 있었다.

...

이르미는 찌를 듯이 환한 햇빛 때문에 깨어났다. “젠장.” 그는 날카롭게 말하며 본능적으로 창문에서 멀어졌다.

“축하해, 이르. 이제 넌 젠장맞을 뱀파이어가 됐네.”

이르미는 신음을 냈다.

“마지막으로 햇빛을 쬔 적이 언제야, 드라큘라 씨?”

“꺼져.” 암살자는 투덜거리며 눈을 깜박인 후 히소카의 활기찬 얼굴을 쳐다보았다. 이르미가 자는 동안 히소카는 자기 화장을 손보았고, 어떻게 된 일인지 그는 이르미의 침실 창문에서 등장했던 때만큼이나 완벽해 보였다. 입 안이 말라 갔다.

“비행선이 방금 착륙했어, 선샤인, 우리 집으로 갈 시간이야.”

맙소사, 이르미는 그 말이 얼마나 닭살 돋게 들리는지에 치를 떨었다. 하지만 그럼에도 불구하고, 그는 가슴 속에서 무언가... 저릿한 느낌을 받았다. 뭉글뭉글하고, 달큰하고, 그를 대단히 불편하게 만드는 느낌을. 칼날에 베인 자상이나 폭발하는 총알에 입는 화상과는 다른, 그에게는 익숙하지 않은 종류의 고통이었다. 잠에서 깨어나는 방법 치고는 너무 끔찍했다.

비행선의 자그마한 창문을 통해 빛이 쏟아졌고, 두 사람이 비행선에서 걸어 내려온 후 이르미는 하늘을 올려다보았다. 약간의 구름이 흘러가고 있었고 그들의 머리 위에 태양이 떠 있었으니 12시 즈음일 것이다.

전혀 놀랍지 않게도, 히소카의 검은색 일색의 옷차림은 밝은 곳에서 보니 끝내줬다. 히소카가 나가면서 손키스를 불어 날린 스튜어디스에게 특히 그랬다. 히소카는 여유롭게 스트레칭을 하며 이르미를 쳐다보았다.

“아, 너 아직 여기 있구나. 지금쯤이면 분명 재가 되었을 줄 알았는데, 자기.”

사람이 바글바글한 공항의 끝자락에서, 때 타고 얼룩진 옷에 감싸인 더러운 상태로, 새로운 감각에 동요하지 않으면서, 그는 마술사에게 강철처럼 냉정한 눈빛을 보냈다. “애칭을 사용하는 거 그만둬, 히소카. 난 기꺼이 널 여기 버리고 갈 거야.”

너무 심한 말이었나? 이르미는 심한 사람이었다. 그는 절대적으로 모질었다. 그는 사람을 죽이면서 먹고 살았다. 그는 정말로 여기서 멈추고 더 이상 입을 열지 말아야 했다.

“만약 누가 뱀파이어라면 그건 히소카여야지. 나는 피를 마시지 않지만 내가 아는 누군가는 그런 짓을 하거든.” 이르미가 덧붙였다.

“피 페티쉬가 있는 모든 사람이 뱀파이어는 아니야, 이르미.”

이르미는 비웃음을 짓고는 손으로 입을 가렸다. 히소카는 그를 쳐다보며 즐거움으로 눈을 빛냈다.

“히소카는 언제나처럼 역겹구나.”

“그럼 내가 한 번이라도 그러지 않을 줄 알았어?”

히소카는 손을 흔들어 택시를 잡았고, 운전사는 그 괴상한 한 쌍에게 눈길조차 주지 않았다. 이곳의 택시비는 비쌌지만 그 대신 더 적은 질문이라는 이득이 붙은 서비스가 따라왔다. 히소카와 이르미는 분명 운전수가 만난 가장 이상한 손님은 아닐 것이다.

차가 건물 사이의 교통정체를 이리저리 피해가는 동안, 이르미는 고개를 돌려 창 밖을 내다보며 도시를 관찰했다. 무지개의 모든 색깔이 끊임없이 번쩍였고 도시의 노예가 된 사람들이 충분히 넓지 않은 인도를 꽉꽉 메우고 있었다. 조용한 복도와 인적 없는 토지가 있는, 대대로 물려받은 크고 오래된 고향집과는 달라도 한참 다른 곳이었다.

그의 옆에 앉은 히소카는 가끔씩 굽 있는 신발로 바닥을 툭툭 치며 조용히 콧노래를 불렀다. 목 안쪽에서 흘러나오는 가락은 꽤 빨랐지만 벨벳처럼 부드러웠고, 이르미는 그 노래가 이 도시와 이 남자에게 잘 들어맞는다고 생각했다. 이르미는 바깥의 세상에서 시선을 떼고는 물었다. “무슨 노래를 부르는 거야?”

남자는 거의 멈추지도 않고 “들어도 모를걸.” 이라고 말한 다음 곧바로 콧노래를 다시 시작했다. 이르미는 다리를 꼬고는 초조하게 발을 위아래로 까딱거렸다. 그는 제대로 쉬지 못했고 더러웠고 짜증난 상태였다. 그는 또한 히소카의 ‘거처’라는 곳이 쓰레기장이 아니길 간절히 바라고 있었다. 만약 그래야만 하는 상황이 온다면, 이르미는 오늘 밤 땅을 파고 그 구멍 안에서 잠을 자야 할지도 몰랐다.

그들은 주위의 다른 모든 건물들과 똑같아 보이는 두 개의 거대한 마천루 사이에 멈춰 섰다. 반짝이는 유리창에 빌딩들이 서로 반사되어 비쳤다. 히소카는 어깨를 돌리며 이르미보다 먼저 차에서 내렸다. 그는 지금 그들이 더러운 도시의 뒷골목으로 숨어드는 게 아니라 마치 레드카펫을 가로지르며 입장하기라도 할 것처럼 일부러 과장된 동작으로 암살자에게 차 문을 열어 주었다. 그 행동에 놀란 이르미는 내민 손을 붙잡았고, 위로 끌려 올라갔다.

히소카는 미로처럼 꼬여 있는 길 속의 너저분한 건축물들 사이에 숨겨져 있는 아파트 한 채로 그를 이끌었다. “즐거운 나의 집.” 히소카는 미소짓고는 이르미의 등의 움푹 들어간 곳을 손으로 쓰다듬으며 그를 앞으로 안내했다. 그 가벼운 손길이 그의 신경에 스파크가 튀게 만들었다. 건물의 안은 의외로 단순해 보였지만, 주변을 둘러싼 이웃들의 기이한 절망을 담고 있지는 않았다. 이곳은 전혀 특별할 게 없었는데 바로 그래서 이르미는 혼란스러웠다. 이 주거지는 히소카의 현란함과는 한 치도 들어맞지 않았다.

엘리베이터에서 302층이 빛났고 히소카는 계속 그들의 주위에 삐걱거리며 흘러나오는 재즈 음악과 완벽하게 어긋나는 콧노래를 흥얼거렸다. 이르미는 어떻게 그가 집중력을 유지할 수 있는지 궁금했다.

“이건... 정말 너답지 않네, 히소카.” 이르미는 결국 침묵을 깨뜨렸다.

히소카는 벽에 달린 핸드레일에 몸을 기대며 제 손을 살펴보았다. “그런가.” 그는 불가해하게 중얼거렸다.

이르미는 그가 시종일관 유지해 온 수수께끼 같은 분위기를 다시금 만들어 내려 한다고 생각했다. 이르미가 남자의 아파트에 들어가는 순간 그 분위기의 일부분은 흩어지고 말 테니까. 그는 코웃음을 치고는 우두둑 소리를 내며 목을 풀었고, 히소카는 그 소리에 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

“있잖아, 만약 네가 날 협박하려 하는 거라면, 이르미, 보통은 손을 우두둑거리지 목을 풀지는 않아.”

이르미는 그 말을 무시했고, 딩 하는 소리가 재즈 음악과 마술사의 콧노래를 중간에 잘랐다. 낡은 문이 끼꺽대며 열렸고 두 사람은 히소카의 아파트가 있는 층으로 걸어 들어갔다.

히소카의 높은 굽이 윤기 나는 원목에 부딪치며 딱딱 소리를 냈고, 그는 수줍게 뒷목을 문질렀다. “아마 너한테 익숙한 환경은 아니겠지만, 그래도 맨땅에서 자는 것보단 확실히 낫지, 응?”

아. 몇 년 전에 낯을 가린다고 말했던 건 완전히 거짓말은 아니었던 모양이다. 하지만 그의 쑥스러움은 꽤 특이한 곳에서 나타났다. 이 아파트는 전혀 부끄러워할 만한 곳이 아니었다. 바닥부터 천장까지 뚫려 있는 창문이 탐욕스러운 도시의 삶과 불빛을 훤히 비추고 있었고, 방들은 훌륭한 도면으로 설계되어 있었다.

복도는 히소카의 방 같아 보이는 곳으로 연결되어 있었고, 그 옆의 문이 닫힌 방은 아마 욕실일 것이다. 하지만 지금 이 순간 이르미의 흥미를 잡아끄는 것은 벽돌로 된 벽난로 근처의 창문 앞에 놓여 있는, 파란색 벨벳으로 만들어진 푹신하고 기다란 의자였다.

“이르, 너는 어떨지 모르겠지만 나는 지금 꽤나 꼴이 엉망진창이야. 난 샤워하러 갈 건데 내가 끝난 후에 마음대로 씻어도 돼.” 그렇게 말한 히소카는 문 닫힌 방을 향해 어슬렁어슬렁 걸어가며 셔츠를 머리 위로 벗었다.

“아니면 같이 씻어도 되고.” 히소카는 뻔뻔하게 덧붙였다.

그러는 대신, 이르미는 의자 위에 털썩 주저앉았다. 생각보다 훨씬 피곤했다. 그는 소파에 몸을 말고 누운 채 가벼운 잠에 빠져들었다.

...

커튼 없는 창문은 햇빛이 아니라 도시의 인공적인 불빛을 비춰 내렸다. 청록색과 형광색과 쨍한 빨간색이 커다란 방을 점점이 채웠다. 아까 전에는 편안하고 멋져 보였던 방은 이제 이전에는 느끼지 못했던 신비로운 분위기를 자아냈다. 이르미는 잠에서 깨어나 물 한 잔을 마시기 위해 부엌으로 걸어갔다.

입 안에 차갑고 상쾌한 물이 꿀꺽꿀꺽 들어왔다. 이 집 전체에서 지나치리만치 향긋하고 달콤한 냄새가 났는데, 물이 아직 남아 있던 잠기운을 씻어 내려주기는 했지만 이국적인 향기를 지워 주지는 못했다.

무언가 필요해질 때마다 사냥개처럼 서로를 추적하는 것이 아주 어리석다고 그들이 합의하기 전까지, 그는 가끔씩 이 향기만으로 히소카를 찾아내곤 했다. 이르미가 히소카에게 그의 연락처를 주기까지는 수 년이 걸렸다. 희미한 불빛 속에서 허우적대며 그의 새로운 파트너의 향기에 둘러싸인 채, 그는 갑자기 길을 잃은 듯한 약간의 막막함을 느꼈다.

그는 최대한 조용히 욕실로 걸어갔다. 그래 봤자 별 차이는 없긴 했지만. 히소카는 이르미가 부엌으로 한 발짝을 내딛자마자 잠에서 깨어났을 게 분명했다. 조르딕과 한 지붕 아래에서 지내면서 긴장을 늦춘다는 건 말도 안 되는 짓이니까.

문제의 그 조르딕은 물이 콸콸 쏟아지는 욕조에 몸을 담그고는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 목욕은 언제나 기분 좋았지만, 청결하지 않은 상태의 몸을 깨끗하게 씻는 것엔 특히나 비틀린 만족감이 있었다. 그는 달큰한 계피향이 나는 비누거품으로 피와 흙을 씻어냈다. 새하얀 피부에서 새빨간 조각들이 떨어져 나갔다.

물이 녹슨 것처럼 벌겋게 변해 꼭 페인트를 푼 것처럼, 하지만 그보다 훨씬 더 역겹게 변하자 그는 욕조에 물을 다시 받았다. 잠도 푹 자고 깔끔해진 이르미는 혼자 조용히 앉아 있었다.

집에 있을 때 같은 기분이 들어야 했지만, 그렇지가 않았다. 머릿속에 둔탁한 두통이 울렸고 손가락에는 무언가 부수고 누군갈 해치고 싶다는 충동이 흘렀다. 이제 그의 심장은 크게 뛰었고 그의 호흡은 그 소리에 맞춰 들숨과 날숨을 반복했다. 히소카의 계피향 바디워시가 물기 있는 포옹처럼 그를 둘러쌌다. 노크 소리에 깊은 생각에서 깨어나는 순간, 그는 무릎을 꽉 움켜쥐었고 물이 욕조 바깥으로 왈칵 흘러내렸다.

“히소카야.” 그 목소리는 쉬어 있었고 잠기운 때문에 낮았다. 히소카가 아니면 달리 누구겠는가?

이르미가 아무 불평도 하지 않자, 히소카는 문을 열고 들어와 대리석 세면대에 옷을 올려놓았다. 그는 잠옷 바지만 입고 있었지만 그래도 이르미보다는 훨씬 많이 걸친 거였다. 암살자는 노출된 기분을 느꼈지만, 그가 히소카를 노려보는 눈빛에는 그다지 분노가 깃들어 있지 않았다. 그는 새까맣고 축축하고 너무 길어서 그 끝이 물 위에 떠다니고 있는 머리카락 너머로 히소카를 올려다보았다.

“고마워.” 그가 중얼거렸다. 졸린 표정으로 고개를 끄덕이고 침대로 돌아가는 히소카는 기분 나쁘리만치 무해하고 어른스러워 보였다.

“너무 늦게까지 있진 마, 이르미.”

이르미는 다시 물속으로 녹아들며 몇 시까지가 너무 늦은 시간이고 몇 시까지가 아닌지 곰곰이 생각해 보았다.

다음 날 아침, 거실로 걸어나온 히소카는 옷을 다 갖춰입은 이르미가 몸의 절반은 소파에 걸치고 몸의 절반은 화려한 무늬의 양탄자에 걸친 채 앉아 있는 모습을 보았다. 그는 등을 기대고 누워 두 팔을 가슴 위에 올리고 진홍색 표지의 책을 쥐고 있었다.

“좋은 아침, 히소카.” 그는 책에서 눈을 떼지 않으며 인사했다.

아침형 인간이 아니었던 그는 손을 흔들어 인사하고는 모닝커피를 만들기 시작했다. 이르미 몫의 두 번째 커피를 따른 히소카는 이르미의 옆자리에 앉았다. 그는 이르미에게 회색 머그컵을 건네주고는 괴물 같은 무지개색의 컵에 담긴 제 커피를 홀짝였다. 처음에는 그냥 장난으로 샀지만 지금은 정말로 마음에 들게 된 컵이었다.

이르미는 굳이 자세를 바꾸지 않은 채 커피 향을 잠깐 맡아 보고는 한 모금 마셨다. “아, 너 진하게 탔구나. 나 진한 커피 좋아해.” 암살자는 한 손으로 커피잔을 붙잡고는 다른 손으로 책을 더 높이 들었다.

“에드가 앨런 포? 너랑 어울리네, 이르.” 히소카는 소파에 푹 가라앉으며 다리를 몸 아래에 접어 넣었다. 이르미는 그에게 시선을 주었다. 그 모습은 가히 장관이었다. 맨투맨 셔츠 말고는 아무것도 입지 않은 마술사와, 그의 뒤에서 후광처럼 빛나는 햇빛. 이르미는 코웃음을 쳤다. 착각도 유분수지. 지옥이 뒤집힌다 해도 이 남자가 천사가 될 일은 없었다.

하지만 햇빛은 히소카의 각진 얼굴을 좀 더 부드럽게 보이게 만드는 지금, 그는 조금 더 인간다워 보였다. 편안하게 걸터앉아 아침을 즐기면서 객관적으로 아름다운 남자를 감상하면서, 이르미 또한 조금 더 인간다워지는 기분이었다. 치명적인 남자를 눈앞에 둔 채 음울한 책을 읽는다라. 따스하고 몽글몽글한 이 분위기를 굳이 깨뜨리려 하는 대신, 그는 자꾸만 자신을 유혹하려 드는 그들의 편안함에서 벗어나기로 결정했다.

“어떤 방법으로 네 거미를 찾아 나설 생각이야?”

히소카는 흠 하는 소리를 내고는 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 생각에 잠겼다. “지금쯤이면 그가 동쪽을 향한 여정을 마쳤다 해도 놀랍지 않을걸. 내 감에 의하면 그는 지금 여기 있어.”

다른 사람이었다면 히소카의 애매한 추측에 의문을 제기했겠지만, 이르미는 그냥 고개를 끄덕였다. 싸움에 점철된 삶을 살 때는 스스로의 직감을 따르는 게 가장 나을 때가 많았다. 논리적인 사고방식이 이르미에게 잘못된 결과를 안겨준 적은 드물었지만, 여기에 히소카와 함께 있자니 마치 모든 이성을 저버린 것만 같은 기분이었다.

“그는 클럽에 얼굴을 잘 비치는 부류니까, 그런 데를 좀 돌아다녀 볼 생각이었는데.” 히소카가 계속했다.

다시 한 번, 히소카의 허술한 계획이 이르미의 심기를 거슬렀지만 그는 그걸 무시했다. 계획이 부족하다는 사실이 그를 초조하게 만드는 것 같았다. “히소카가 그렇게 말한다면야, 나보다 이 도시에 대해 더 잘 아는 건 히소카니까.”

“그럼 오늘 밤으로 하자.” 남자가 선언했다.

이르미는 마지막 남은 커피를 들이키고는 머그잔을 바닥에 내려놓았다. 가장 농도가 진한 커피 한 모금이 그의 혀에 미끄러졌고, 남은 맛은 서서히 희미해졌다. “그래도 내가 위에서 내려다본 도시의 구조를 어렴풋이 기억하고 있긴 한데.”

히소카는 빈 컵을 부엌에 가져다 놓기 위해 일어났다. “아. 지붕 위에서 이리저리 뛰어다니려면 그런 게 정말 요긴하게 쓰이긴 하겠네.”

이르미는 상체를 일으키면서, 바닥으로 쓰러지지 않기 위해 소파 가장자리를 붙잡았다. “있지, 히소카. 난 최근 운동을 별로 안 했거든. 그리고 ‘클럽에서 노는’ 게 충분한 육체활동이라고 생각되진 않아.”

팔꿈치까지 오는 설거지 거품에 팔을 담그고 있던 히소카는 다른 방에서 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “너는 여자한테 그렇게 작업을 거나 봐?“

마술사는 몇 초 동안 아무렇지 않은 표정을 유지하다가 곧 자기 특유의 유치한 농담에 킥킥대기 시작했다. 이르미는 그를 째려보았다. “히소카는 내가 히소카를 만난 이래 나이를 안 먹은 거야? 그때 몇 살이었어, 열두 살?”

이르미는 차라리 아무 말도 하지 않는 게 나았을 것이다. “글쎄, 그게 말야...” 히소카는 씨익 웃으며 뭔가를 넌지시 암시하듯 말을 흐렸다.

“히소카 진짜 추잡해.” 이르미는 얼음장 같은 목소리로 쏘아붙였다.

히소카는 다시 키득댔다. “지금 자발적으로 나한테 맞붙자고 요구하는 거야, 이르미? 이 작고 늙은 나랑? 우리 관계에서 추잡한 쪽은 나라고 생각했는데.”

“히소카가 가장 추잡하지.” 암살자는 대충 어깨를 으쓱했다. “나한테 딱히 선택권이 있는 것도 아니잖아.”

히소카는 남자를 잠시 쳐다보다가, 눈썹을 치켜 올리고는, 조금 전에 하던 생각에 다시 빠져들었다.

...

히소카는 그들이 대련장까지 걸어가게 만들었는데, 그 모든 과정이 이르미의 신경을 마구 건드렸다. 인파에 둘러싸인 그들이 군중 사이를 헤치고 나가려 노력하는 동안 무례하고, 더럽고, 천박한 인간들이 그들을 밀치고 당겼다. 그렇게 나아가는 것 자체가 단련이었다. 점점 아슬아슬해지는 인내심의 단련. 게다가, 그는 아직도 히소카의 옷을 입고 있었다. 이번에는 그에게는 너무 크고 펑퍼짐한 바지에 지나치게 노출이 많게 느껴지는 탱크톱이었다. 팔을 꿰는 구멍은 옆구리를 절반은 노출할 정도로 컸기에 온 세상이 그의 늑골과 굴곡진 가슴을 분명하게 감상할 수 있었다. 이르미의 불편함을 알아차린 히소카의 금빛 눈이 숨기래야 숨길 수 없이 빛나는 것을 알아차렸을 때 이르미는 더더욱 짜증이 났다. 간단히 말해, 그 남자는 일부러 이 짓을 한 것이다.

그들 두 명이 새롭게 시작한 가족적인 생활양식 속에서, 그의 인내심과 의지력을 사소하게 시험하는 것은 너무나도 히소카다워서 암살자는 놀라지도 않았다. 만약 이 새로운 가정생활이 예상했던 대로 지루했다면 그는 오히려 실망했을 것이다.

그들은 도시의 다른 그늘진 구역으로 향했다. 말 그대로 ‘그늘’이 진, 남루한 아파트에 둘러싸여 제대로 관리되지 않는 공원 뒤쪽의 비좁은 공터로.

히소카는 목을 돌리며 몸을 앞으로 숙여 짧게 스트레칭을 했다. “이제 여기 왔네, 이르.”

이르미는 탱크톱의 가장자리를 집어올렸다. “규칙은?”

히소카는 빈 깡통 하나를 옆으로 차낸 다음 반짝이는 눈으로 이르미를 마주보았다. “넨 없이, 10초간 꼼짝 못하게 붙잡으면 이기는 걸로. 세 번 중 두 번 이기면 돼.”

이르미가 대답할 새도 없이, 히소카는 타오르는 듯한 머리카락을 휘날리며 액체처럼 미끄럽게 그에게 냅다 달려들었다. 그는 간신히 몸을 피했고, 남자는 그의 옆구리를 스치고 지나가며 날카로운 손톱으로 드러난 피부를 할퀴었다.

“교활한걸.” 중얼거린 그는 머리카락 속에서 바늘을 꺼내 히소카에게 날렸다. 그의 뒤에 있던 남자는 이제 그의 위로 훌쩍 뛰어올라 반원을 그리며 그의 머리를 넘었다. 바늘이 펄럭이는 다리에 꽂히면서 몇 센티미터 가량의 머리카락을 날려 버렸다. “젠장, 이르미, 머리카락까지 건드리다니 너 진심이구나.”

이르미는 공중제비를 돌며 다리를 휘둘러 마술사의 종아리를 걷어찼고, 그들은 낮은 신음과 상처 난 팔다리와 함께 땅에 나뒹굴었다. 이르미는 벌써부터 그들의 몸에 보랏빛과 푸른빛 멍이 피어나는 걸 상상할 수 있었다.

코가 맞닿을 정도로 서로의 얼굴을 가까이 마주한 채, 히소카는 그의 밑에서 헐떡이고 있었다. 그들의 가슴은 붉게 달아올랐고 히소카의 입술은 만족감에 말려 올라갔다. “네가 생각했던 것만큼 녹슬진 않았지, 응?” 그 목소리는 억눌리고 거칠었으며, 이르미는 그의 엉덩이에 꾹 눌리는 남자의 딱딱한 아래를 노골적으로 무시했다. “십 초 지났어.” 그가 쏘아붙였다. 입김이 히소카의 뺨을 스치고 지나갔다. 서로에게 밀착해 있는 것이 진력이 나고 있었다. 이르미의 얼굴은 지나치게 붉어져서 이제는 얼룩덜룩해 보일 게 분명했고, 옆구리는 숨을 크게 헐떡이느라 위아래로 크게 오르내렸다. 두 사람 다 떨어지려 하지 않았다.

이르미는 둘 중 더 철이 든 사람이 되기로 결정했다. 그는 몸을 일으켜 땅에 꽂힌 바늘을 뽑아들고는 머리채를 정수리께에 매듭지어 묶었다. 그러는 내내 히소카는 흥미롭기 그지없다는 얼굴로 그를 쳐다보았고, 입술을 한번 핥고는 자리에서 일어섰다. 광대뼈에 그려진 분홍색 별이 다 뭉개진 모습에 이르미의 가슴 속 깊은 곳에 만족감이 끓었다. 섹스와 육체적 긴밀함은 그 동안 그가 이용할 생각조차 해보지 않은 히소카의 약점이었고, 이제 와서 그럴 이유도 딱히 없었다. 하지만 이르미가 2라운드를 시작하기 위해 앞으로 걸어나갈 때, 그의 궁금증이 자라났다. 안 될 이유가 뭐 있겠는가?

히소카는 몸부림치는 이르미를 벽돌로 된 벽에 거칠게 밀어붙임으로써 두 번째 판에서 승리를 거두었다. “잡았다.”

이르미는 히소카의 이마에 흘러내린 붉은색 머리카락 한 가닥을 입으로 불어 치우고는 어색하게 그의 손아귀에서 몸을 비틀어 빠져나왔다. 상대의 무게가 그의 몸을 내리누르던 감각이 머릿속을 어지럽혔고 이르미는 머리끝부터 발끝까지 창피하기 그지없었다. 이제는 그가 하는 모든 행동이 다 어색하고 부자연스럽게 느껴졌다. 그는 지금껏 겪어 보지 못한 지점에 발을 걸치며 스스로의 등을 떠밀어 생소한 영역으로 진입하고 있었다. 히소카의 가까이라면 어디든 편안할 수 없었다. 이 남자의 오오라는 지나치게 변덕스러웠으니ᄁᆞ.

그는 자신만큼 강한, 어쩌면 자신보다 강할지 모르는 포식자의 존재감을 끊임없이 느꼈다. 그의 뱃속에서 꽉 조여드는 긴장감과 목덜미에서 바짝 솟는 솜털은 두려움의 증거였지만, 이런 감각적인 신호가 그의 머릿속에서는 제대로 인식되지 않는 것 같았다. 그 대신, 그는 흥분을, 짜릿함을, 빠르고 뜨겁게 박동하는 피를 느꼈다.

이르미는 세차게 달려 나가며 3라운드를 시작했고 히소카는 그의 턱을 향해 두 장의 카드를 날렸다. 암살자는 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않고 약지와 소지로 그 카드들을 붙잡은 다음 주인에게 도로 돌려보냈다. 각각 킹과 조커 카드였다. 카드는 바람 소리와 함께 히소카를 스쳐 지나갔고, 이르미가 접근하는 동안 히소카는 전혀 움직이지 않았다. 반사신경이 극한에 달한 채 모든 근육을 팽창하기 직전인 그의 몸은 당장이라도 공격할 자세를 취하고 있었다. 이르미의 계책은 간단했지만, 히소카의 예상을 깨야 한다는 게 전제조건이었다. 히소카도 똑같이 그를 놀라게 만들 작정이라면 간단하게 깨어질 수 있는 취약한 작전이었다. 그들이 정면으로 마주볼 때, 새까만 눈동자가 황갈색 눈을 차갑게 쏘아보았다.

매끄럽게 움직이면서, 손이 떨리는 것을 방지하기 위해 암살자는 히소카의 허리에 뱀처럼 팔을 감고는 그들 사이의 거리가 완전히 사라질 때까지 그 몸을 끌어당겼다. 이르미는 히소카의 입에 제 입술을 눌렀고, 그대로 물러나지 않았다. 순간 딱딱하게 몸을 굳혔던 히소카는 곧바로 키스에 녹아들었다. 경험이 전무했던 이르미는 그의 움직임을 따라하려 노력했다. 무언가 축축한 것이 입술 가장자리를 찌르는 것을 느낄 때까지는.

날카로운 소리가 나가는 것을 참지 못한 이르미는 재빨리 포옹을 풀고는 떨어져 나왔다. 그는 팔로 입을 닦고는 땅에 침을 뱉었다. 그가 발로 그걸 문질러 흙에 짓이기는 동안 먼지가 피어오르며 그의 굽 없는 구두를 더럽혔다. 그는 고개를 들고 의기양양해 있는 마술사에게 칼날 같은 시선을 보냈다.

“방금 무슨 빌어먹을 짓을 한 건지 얘기 좀 해 볼래?”

“키스잖아, 이르미, 그거 키스였어. 다른 사람이면 몰라도 최소한 너는 알아야지. 네가 먼저 시작했잖아.”

“그래, 그래, 나도 그건 알아, 멍청하기는. 내 말은 네가 혀로 한 짓거리 말이야, 그게 뭐든 간에.” 이르미는 초조하게 말을 빨리했다. “그건 키스가 아니었잖아.”

그들은 셀 수 없을 만큼 오랜 몇 초 동안 불편하게 서로의 눈을 마주보았고, 마침내 히소카는 얇은 눈썹을 찡그렸다. “이르미, 그게 바로 키스야. 대부분의 사람들이 혀를 쓴다고. 나 같은 변태들 전용의 ‘추잡한’ 짓이 아니야.”

이르미는 믿을 수 없다는 듯 입을 벌렸다.

“초등학생들은 보통 ‘프렌치 키스’나 ‘진한 키스’라고 부를걸.” 히소카는 마치 그러면 자기 말의 신빙성이 높아지기라도 할 듯이 손을 흔들며 말했다.

“아. 난 몰랐어. 그러면 널 그렇게 밀쳐낸 건 무례한 짓이었네.” 이르미는 건성으로 말했다.

“오.” 히소카는 목을 울리며 그의 옆으로 다가섰다. “그러면 다시 재개해 볼 마음 있어?”

“아니, 지금은 안 할래.” 암살자는 그렇게 쏘아붙이고는 묶었던 긴 머리카락을 푼 후 히소카와 보조를 맞추어 걷기 시작했다.

뭐. 완전한 거절은 아니네. 히소카는 그가 이르미를 여기까지 밀어붙일 수 있었다는 것에 정말 놀랐기에 더 이상 모험을 하지 않기로 했다. “그럼 언제라도 흥미가 생기면 알려줘.” 그는 뻔뻔하게 윙크하며 미소를 지었다.

“난 배고파. 그리고 히소카 나한테 식사 한 끼 빚졌잖아.”가 이르미의 무뚝뚝한 대답이었다.

마술사는 눈을 굴리고는 카드를 주머니에 집어넣었다. “좋아.”

...

히소카는 아파트의 냉장고 안에 들어 있던 온갖 남은 식재료 중에서 몇몇을 센 불에 볶아냈다. 그들은 둘이서 조용히 저녁을 먹으며 그들이 그간 거쳐 왔던 예전의 일거리에 대한 이야기를 주고받았다. 이르미가 포크로 접시에 남아 있던 마지막 브로콜리를 자른 후, 히소카는 그의 손목을 붙잡고 방으로 데려갔다. 이르미는 부루퉁하게 채소를 씹으면서 순순히 끌려갔다.

히소카의 방은 다른 공간과 마찬가지로 나무 바닥과 높은 창문이 있는 넓은 방이었다. 하지만, 그 창문들 가장자리에는 진홍색 커튼이 둘러져 있었다. 산들바람에 커튼이 휘날렸고, 그 모습을 다시금 보았을 때 이르미는 약간 열려 있는 유리 문이 소박한 테라스로 연결된 것을 보았다. 방의 나머지는 비교적 단출했다. 다른 벽에 난 창문 옆에 붙어 있는, 당장이라도 드러눕고 싶은 크림색 벨벳 새털 이불이 깔린 거대한 침대가 공간을 가장 많이 차지했다. 그림 몇 점이 벽에 걸려 있었고, 삼면이 거울로 둘러싸인 화장대가 있었다. 지금 마술사가 그를 데리고 가는 옷장 또한 거울이었다. 허영심도 유분수지.

“내 개인적인 자부심과 즐거움이야.” 히소카는 연극적으로 가슴에 손을 올려놓으며 쾌활하게 말했다. 그는 옆으로 문을 밀어 열었고, 이르미는 자신이 무엇을 예상했는지는 모르겠지만 어쨌든 이건 아니라는 것을 확실하게 깨달았다. 거울 뒤편에는 걸어 들어갈 수 있는 드넓은 옷장이 있었고, 그 안에는 옷이 가득 걸려 있는 행거가 몇 줄이나 이어져 있었다. 안을 둘러보던 암살자는 그 옷들 중 몇 벌을 알아보았다. 특히 그들이 함께 아르카를 추적할 때 히소카가 입었던 흰색과 보라색 옷을. 좋은 시절이었지. 하이힐부터 플랫슈즈까지 다양한 높이의 신발들이 특별히 디자인된 수납장 안에 정리되어 있었다.

“네가 강박증을 가진 줄은 몰랐는데.” 이르미는 조용히 중얼거렸다. 솔직하게 말하자면 그는 히소카의 세심함과 꼼꼼한 정리에 감탄하고 있었다. 히소카의 깔끔한 방과 이르미의 천재지변이라도 일어난 듯한 방의 대조는 퍽 우스웠다.

“네가 그걸 알아낼 때까지 이렇게 오래 걸릴 줄은 몰랐는데.” 히소카는 입꼬리를 올리며 재잘거렸다. “우리가 나중에 입을 옷을 지금 고르면 좋을 것 같아서. 마음껏 둘러봐.”

히소카의 손아귀에서 손을 빼낸 이르미는 무심하게 방을 걸어 다녔다. 과연 히소카의 물건들 중 그가 달갑게 입을 만한 게 있을지 의심스러웠다. 하지만, 그들은 임무를 위해 클럽에 갈 예정이니, 어쩌면 히소카가 무해한 재미를 좀 즐기게 놔두는 것도 나쁘진 않을 것이다.

“난 클럽에 대해 아무것도 몰라, 히소카.” 이르미는 팔짱을 끼며 시선을 옆으로 돌렸다. “몇 번 가 보긴 했지만 여자로 변장한 채였고, 게다가 항상 한 시간 이내로 일을 끝냈어.”

히소카는 손에 들고 있던 세퀸 장식 셔츠를 떨어뜨렸다. “너 그 바늘로 여자로 변장할 수도 있어?”

이르미는 별 것 아니라는 듯 어깨를 으쓱했다. “내가 바늘로 할 수 없는 건 거의 없어.”

히소카의 동공이 커지면서 어두워졌고, 이르미는 등줄기에 오르내리는 묘한 흥분을 무시했다. “물론 그렇겠지.” 히소카는 느릿하게 말했다. 그 두 단어를 발음하는 입술이 농염했다.

히소카가 헛기침을 하자 방금 전까지 그가 자아내고 있던 강렬한 분위기가 흩어졌다. “그러면 그냥 내가 너 입을 옷을 골라 줘야겠네. 나가, 나가, 다 고를 때까진 비밀이야.”

이르미는 밖으로 나갔고, 히소카는 그가 나가자마자 문을 닫았다. 그는 히소카를 노려보려 몸을 돌렸지만 보이는 것은 거울에 비치는 그 자신의 모습뿐이었다. 거울은 바깥에서 흘러가는 회색 하늘을 배경으로 여전히 달아오른 뺨과, 빌려 입은데다 땀에 젖어 헝클어진 탱크톱과 바지를 보여주었다.

테라스에 호기심이 생긴 이르미는 흔들리는 커텐을 옆으로 걷어내고는 차가운 바람 속으로 들어섰다. 바닥은 어젯밤 내린 비 때문에 미끄러웠고 이르미는 다육 식물 화분을 옆으로 치운 후 난간에 기댔다. 몇 백 미터 아래에 거리가 보였다. 누군가에게는 머리가 어지러울 정도의 높이겠지만 이르미에겐 아니었다. 그는 투박한 난간 위로 다리를 걸어 올린 다음 머리카락이 얼굴 위로 쏟아질 때까지 무게중심을 앞으로 옮겼다. 느슨하던 머리끈이 빠져나가며 아래로 떨어졌다. 이르미는 그 끈이 사람들의 소란과 도시의 불빛 속으로 영영 사라질 때까지 멍하니 그 모습을 바라보았다.

“이르미!”

순간의 환락에 빠져 있던 이르미는 깜짝 놀랐고, 균형을 잃지 않기 위해 테라스 바닥을 붙잡아야 했다. 손톱이 콘크리트를 세게 긁었다.

“히소카.” 이르미는 숨을 내쉬고는 다시 난간으로 올라 앉으며 머리카락을 뒤로 쓸어 넘겼다.

“이르미, 내가 뭘 찾았는지 절대 예상 못할걸.” 히소카는 커다랗게 미소를 지으며 주머니에서 스마트폰을 꺼내 이르미의 눈앞에 들이밀었다.

암살자는 시선을 들고는 건조하게 대답했다. “모르겠는데, 히소카, 그런데 내 옷은?”

히소카는 여전히 웃음을 띤 채 고개를 흔들었다. “없어, 아니 있긴 해, 하지만 이젠 아냐— 이르미, 계획을 좀 바꿔야겠어.”

히소카가 그 말을 할 때, 이르미의 새까만 눈썹은 느릿하게 거의 희극적인 높이까지 올라갔다. “아, 히소카, 안 돼. 난 그거 못해.”

히소카는 눈을 굴렸다. “당연히 할 수 있지, 이르, 종종 바늘을 써서 위장 작전을 벌인다고 바로 방금 말했잖아. 이것도 전혀 다를 거 없어. 사실, 그 녀석 관심을 끄는 데 변장 같은 건 전혀 필요하지 않을지도 몰라.”

그의 앞에 있는 작은 화면에는 불편하리만치 익숙한 얼굴이 있었다. 인기 있는 가벼운 만남, 즉 원나잇용 만남 사이트의 프로필이었다, 이르미는 20대 중반 남성의 멋들어진 사진을 쳐다보았다. 새까만 머리카락을 귀걸이 달린 귀 뒤로 반듯하게 빗어 넘기고, 세 번째 눈처럼 십자가를 이마에 문신한 남자.

이르미는 다리를 꼬고는 히소카의 가슴에 비난 어린 손가락질을 했다. “나보고 지금 클로로와 데이트를 하라는 거잖아. 그 취향 나쁜 고스족 자경단원이랑. 네가 싸우고 싶은 건지, 아니면 같이 뒹굴고 싶은 건지 아직 명확하게 밝히지도 않은 그 녀석이랑.”

계속 고개를 끄덕이던 히소카는 이르미의 마지막 말에 멈추었다.

“글쎄, 둘 다 하지 말란 법은 없잖아? 난 효율적인 사람이거든.”

암살자는 고개를 저었다. “이걸로 네가 입을 닥친다면야.”

...

저녁이 되자 이르미는 예술가 거리의 뒷골목에 숨겨진 클럽의 유리문을 열었다. 그는 새까만 머리카락을 윤기 나는 꼬리처럼 하나로 묶었는데, 어찌나 높게 묶었는지 머리카락의 끝자락이 히소카에게서 빌린 터틀넥의 끝을 간신히 스칠 정도였다. 마지막으로 아이라이너를 칠하고 장난스레 등을 철썩 때린 후, 히소카는 이르미를 문 밖으로 내보냈고 이르미는 그대로 죽 걸어갔다.

클로로는 그의 데이트 신청을 곧바로 받아들였다. 놀랍지는 않았다. 조르딕은 분명 흥미로운 상대였고, 그들 두 사람은 한 번도 직접 만난 적이 었었으니까. 거미가 호기심을 갖는 것은 당연했다.

이르미는 흐린 붉은 불빛이 닿지 않는 곳에 드리워진 방 안의 수많은 그림자들 중 하나에 녹아들었다. 그는 날카로운 눈빛으로 그의 데이트 상대를 찾았다. 지금 그가 있는 방은 금주법 시대의 주류 밀매점 같은 분위기로, 반짝이는 바 카운터를 중심으로 사치스러운 소파와 의자가 둘러쳐져 있었다. 수다를 떨거나 술을 마시거나 키스를 하고 있는 이곳의 사람들은 무릎 위에 팔다리를 걸치고 기대 눕거나 서로의 품 안에 안겨들었다. 아치 모양의 천장은 서로 몸을 맞비비고 튕기며 노골적인 성적 에너지가 넘실거리는, 일종의 광란 상태인 두 번째 방으로 이어졌다.

벽돌이 그대로 드러나 있는 벽은 공기를 가두어 밀도를 높이고 쿵쿵 울리는 음악을 더욱 키우면서 일종의 예술적이고 육감적인 파라다이스를 만들어 냈다. 그의 왼쪽에는 팔꿈치까지 내려오는 금발에 굴곡진 몸매의 여자가 밝은 분홍빛 머리를 가진 여자를 벽에 밀어붙이고 있었다. 그들은 서로의 품에 안겨들었고, 곧 이르미는 붉은 불빛 아래에서 부각되며 뒤섞이는 몸뚱이만을 보게 되었다. 눈을 깜박인 그는 예의 바르게 다른 곳으로 물러났다.

강렬한 불빛이 눈을 찌를 듯이 자극하는 탓에 그는 어쩔 수 없이 눈빛을 누그러뜨리며 속눈썹 너머로 클로로를 찾아보아야 했다. 성과를 거두지 못한 암살자는 바로 걸어가 위스키 온더락을 주문했다. 그는 바에 몸을 기대어 허리를 느슨하게 휜 채 떡갈나무로 된 카운터를 쓰다듬었다. 클로로 같은 부류는 이곳 어딘가에 숨어서 적절한 순간을 기다리고 있을 것이다. 그가 어디에 있든 아마 이르미를 포착할 수 있으리라. 히소카도 마찬가지겠지. 이르미는 그 광대가 그를 이곳에 보내 놓고 이 쇼를 관람하러 오지 않을 리 없다고 생각했다.

그리고 이르미는 약간의 볼거리를 제공해 보기로 결정했다. 두 쌍의 위험한 시선이 그를 주시하고, 그의 횡경막이 진동하게 만들 정도로 멍멍하게 울리는 베이스 기타 소리 속에서, 얼음장처럼 차가운 술을 손에 들고 있는 동안 목덜미의 솜털이 바짝 솟았다. 그는 바 스툴에 다리 하나를 감은 후 다른 다리를 죽 뻗어 곧고 완벽한 선을 그렸다. 하나로 묶은 머리를 어깨 너머로 넘긴 후 술잔을 들지 않은 손을 굽혀 턱을 괴었다. 이르미는 오른쪽으로 느긋하게 시선을 돌려 그의 옆에 앉기 위해 다가오는 남자를 쳐다보았다. 아.

암살자는 가느스름하게 뜬 눈으로 타깃의 시선을 맞받았다. 그는 히소카가 왜 이 남자에게 집착하는지 이제 이해할 수 있었다. 클로로는 윤기가 흐르는 흑표범 털코트를 입고, 바지가 골반 아래로 미끄러지지 않도록 체인벨트를 차고 있었다. 남자는 입가를 말아 올리며 작은 미소를 지었다. 호기심이 담긴, 진심 어린 웃음이었다. 거미는 한 손을 내밀었고 이르미는 자세를 바로하고는 그 손을 제대로 맞잡았다.

“마침내 만날 수 있게 되어 기쁘군, 조르딕 씨.” 위험한 남자가 인사했다. 이르미는 고개를 옆으로 기울이며 입가를 살짝 올렸다. 그는 이 게임을 이어갈 수 있었다. 히소카는 항상 이런 걸 하곤 하니까.

“아, 그건 내 아버지한테 써야 할 말이야. 이르미라고 불러.”

클로로의 미소가 더욱 커졌다. “오후에 그 데이팅 사이트에서 널 봤을 때 내가 얼마나 놀랐을지 상상할 수 있겠지. 조르딕들은 태어나기도 전에 이미 정략결혼이 예정되어 있을 거라고 생각했는데.”

이르미는 짧게 고개를 저었다. “아니, 아냐, 우리 전부가 그렇진 않아. 카르트에게 물어보지 않았나 보지?”

거미는 대답하기 전에 “내 왼쪽의 잘생긴 신사분이 마시고 있는 것으로” 라고 주문했다. “물론 물어봤지, 하지만 조르딕들은 꽤나 입이 무겁다는 것만 알아냈어.”

이르미는 고개를 끄덕였다. “아 뭐, 그게 우리 천성이니까. 곧 죽게 될 사람에게 그 사실을 흘리거나 하면 안 되잖아. 그러고 보니 우리 카르트는 어때?”

“훌륭해, 팀에 아주 쓸모 있는 신입이야. 하지만 최근에는 널 좀 걱정하던데.”

이르미는 그의 마지막 말을 무시했다.

“카르트가 벌써 너희 문신을 했어?”

“조르딕이 가족에게서 떨어져 나가는 게 정말 괴상한 일이긴 하지.” 클로로는 말을 이었다. “무엇이 너희들을 그렇게 몰아내는지 한번 진지하게 생각해 볼 필요가 있어.”

이르미는 잔을 흔들어 그 안의 액체가 바깥으로 튀어나가는 것을 지켜보았다. 그는 동요를 감추며 한 모금을 마시고는 짧고 날카롭게 콧숨을 내쉬었다.

“나는 내 스스로의 자유의지로 가문의 사업을 잠시 떠났고, 지금은 내 동생이 어떻게 지내는지 알고 싶을 뿐이야. 카르트가 너희의 그 번지르르하고 천박한 무늬를 새겼어, 안 새겼어?”

거미의 손톱이 느릿하게 대리석 카운터를 두드렸고 그는 쏘아보는 듯한 은빛 눈동자를 가늘게 떴다. “아, 내가 좀 무심했네. 무신경했을지도 모르겠다. 예민한 주제를 언급해서 미안해.”

이르미는 아무 대답도 하지 않았다.

“혹시 이게 널 기쁘게 할 수 있다면, 카르트는 아직은 문신을 새기지 않겠다고 거절했어.”

훨씬 낫군. 어쩌면 오늘 밤이 완전히 시간낭비인 건 아닐지도 모르겠다고 이르미는 생각했다. 그래도, 그는 여전히 계획을 수행하는 데 불만이 없었다.

“단도직입적으로 말해, 히소카는 다시 클로로한테 눈독을 들이고 있어. 왜인지는 몰라, 물론 추측은 한번 해볼 수 있겠지만.”

클로로는 뒤로 몸을 기댔다. 허리에 달린 사슬이 리드미컬하게 챙그랑거렸고, 잉크처럼 새까만 코트가 뒤로 밀리며 백합처럽 하얀 옆구리를 드러냈다. “시간문제라는 건 알고 있었어. 마피아들 쪽 문제가 진정됐고, 나는 크라피카의 사슬이 사라져서 훨씬 나은 기분이니까.” 그 상황의 아이러니에 입꼬리를 비틀며 클로로는 그의 매끄러운 벨트 체인을 손가락으로 쓸어 보았다.

“히소카가 여기서 대체 뭘 얻어내려 하는지는 클로로가 물어봐야 할 거야. 난 너희 둘 사이에 끼어들기 싫거든. 히소카가 벌이는 일은 언제나 깔끔하지 못하니까.” 이르미가 말을 이었다.

클로로는 짙은 눈썹을 찡그렸다. “하지만 나는 너희 둘이 지금 함께 살고 있는 줄 알았는데? 그럼 너희가 그래서가 아니라…… 그러니까, 나는 당연히 그렇게 생각을……”

“아니. 아냐, 당연히 아니지. 뭐, 어쩌면. 어쩌면 제3자는 우리 관계를 그런 식으로 볼 수도 있겠지. 하지만 히소카와 내가 어떤 관계이든 간에, 히소카는 클로로한테 관심이 있어.”

그랬다. 그 말에 담긴 명백한 진실이 이르미의 입 안에 쓴맛을 남겼다. 그는 술을 한 모금 크게 머금어 씻어 내렸다. 그 느낌은 여전히 그의 혀 끝에 들러붙어 떨어지지 않았다.

“흠.” 침묵이 그들 사이에 내려앉는 동안 클로로는 생각에 잠겼다.

거미는 이르미에게 시선을 되돌리며 다시 미소지었다. 그는 손을 마주 잡았고, 이르미는 엄지손가락이 사라진 그 손모양에서 거미의 여덟 다리를 보았다. 클로로는 묘하게 차분하지 못한 것 같아 보였는데, 손가락을 움찔거리거나 어깨를 움직이며, 몸과 머리를 쉬지 않고 작동시켰다.

“내 생각에, 내가 그 녀석을 적극적으로 찾아 나설 일은 절대 없을 것 같군. 사실, 난 오히려 너와 이야기를 하고 싶어. 이르미, 만약 내가 너한테 의뢰할 일이 있다고 한다면, 수락할 거야?”

“조건을 말해봐.” 이르미는 곧바로 답했다. 그는 자세를 바로하고 턱을 치켜들며 전문적인 태도를 취했다. 지금 같은 때의 수입은 퍽 유용한 데다, 일을 하지 않느라 그의 삶에 생긴 허전한 구멍을 메울 기회라는 것은 두말할 것도 없었다.

클로로는 시간을 낭비하지 않았다. “지나치게 큰 일은 아냐, 다가오는 금요일에 여기서 몇 블록 떨어진 미술관에서 갈라 쇼가 열려. 거기에 입을 다물게 만들어야 하는 마피아들 몇 명이 참석할 거야.”

“보수의 절반은 일하기 전에, 나머지 절반은 끝난 다음에.”

클로로는 빳빳한 지폐 한 뭉치를 그에게 건넸고, 이르미가 그걸 주머니에 집어넣은 후, 남자는 일어나서 암살자에게 한 팔을 내밀었다.

“춤추지 않을래?”

그 몸짓은 술과, 네온사인 불빛과, 벽돌과, 섹스로 가득 채워진 공간에서 기묘하리만치 예의발랐다. 이르미는 클로로의 팔을 붙들고는 그가 자신을 라운지 밖으로 안내하도록 내버려두었다.

그들이 춤추는 사람들 사이를 헤집고 나아가는 동안, 차가운 술로 식었던 몸의 열기가 서로 몸을 비비는 몇 십 명의 사람들이 내뿜는 끈적끈적한 체온으로 대체되었다. 그의 주변 모든 곳에 사람이, 서로의 내밀한 접촉을 전혀 부끄러워하지 않고 얼굴도 붉히지 않는 사람들이 그득 들어찼다. 예술가의 거리답게, 그의 주위에 있는 모두가 겉보기에 특이해 보이기 위해 의식적으로 노력하고 있었다. 코끝에 묻힌 반짝이나, 배꼽 피어싱이나, 고개를 돌릴 때마다 스쳐 가는 만화경처럼 화려한 머리카락이 그 증거였다. 겉모습은 그렇다 치더라도, 모든 행동에 깃든 움직임이나 감정은 날것처럼 진실했다.

그리고 이르미의 눈앞에 있는 클로로는 이르미의 늘씬한 골만을 붙잡은 채 암살자를 향해 고개를 숙였다. 그 암회색 눈을 들여다보며 귓불에 매달려 반짝이는 구슬 조각과 천천히 움직이는 남자의 어깨를 감상하는 동안, 세상이 갑자기 급격하게 줄어들었다. 클로로는 그에게 몸을 기대며 서두르지 않고 느긋하게 리듬을 만들어 갔다. 거미는 이르미의 어깨 움푹한 곳에 머리를 얹었고 그의 턱은 이르미의 귀를 스쳤다.

“내가 너에게 키스한다면 그 녀석이 질투할까?”

잊혀진 숨이 암살자의 목 깊은 곳에 턱 걸렸다. 깨끗하고 소나무 같은 클로로의 체향이 그의 코를 자극했다. 강하고 남자다운 향기였다. 이르미는 그와 가슴을 맞댄 남자를 내려다보고는 작게 긍정의 미소를 지었다. 그러자 클로로는 이르미의 머리카락 몇 가닥을 쓸어넘기고는 그에게 녹아들었다. 히소카와 했던 때와는 달리 다급하고 난폭한 열기는 없었다. 온몸을 밀착하고 있는데도 불구하고, 그는 히소카와의 경험과는 달리 신경이 타들어갈 듯이 저릿하지 않다는 것을 깨달았다. 그의 관심은 그들의 입술이 어디서 만나는지에 쏠려 있었다. 이 키스는 따스했고 부드러웠으며, 숙련된 솜씨로 일부러 그렇게 만든 것마냥 아무 감명이 없었다.

그게 마음에 들었던 이르미는 상대의 행동을 따라하기 위해 최선을 다했다. 그러는 동안 그들의 몸은 나란히 움직였고, 열이 오르는 두 사람의 몸에 공기가 직접 밀어닥치는 것만 같았다. 이르미는 이 입맞춤에 빠져들지는 않았으나 스스로의 억제력이 어떻게 녹아내리는지 이제 이해할 수는 있었다. 클로로는 그의 입 안으로 들어왔고, 그들의 혀가 얽히며 이가 벌어졌다. 한번 “프렌치 키스”라고 불리는 행위에 참여해 보니 다물린 입술에서 열린 입술로 넘어가는 것이 얼마나 자연스러운지 깨닫게 되었다. 그들은 마침내 동시에 한숨을 내쉬며 키스를 끝마쳤다. 클로로는 캐시미어 천 너머로 작게 원을 그리듯 이르미의 등을 문질렀고, 그 손가락은 간간이 옷을 밀어올리고 이르미의 요추를 쓰다듬었다.

이르미는 이전에 누군가 그를 이렇게 부드럽게 대한 적이 한 번이라도 있었는지 기억나지 않았다. 이르미는 새 뼈와 캐시미어와 보석으로 만들어진 것처럼 섬세하지는 않았지만, 그런 것처럼 다뤄지는 게 꽤 기분 좋다는 건 인정할 수밖에 없었다.

암살자는 클로로의 눈썹 사이에 있는 십자가에 제 이마를 맞댔다. “히소카는 엄청나게 짜증을 낼 거야.” 그는 즐겁게 속삭였다.

“도움이 되어서 기쁘네.” 클로로는 미소 지었다. 그 날 저녁, 그리 썩 좋지 않았던 둘의 시작은 이제 이르미가 스스로 즐길 방법을 찾아냈기에 누그러졌다.

“금요일 밤에 볼까?” 클로로는 나지막이 물었다. 그들 사이의 거리는 이미 멀어지고 있었고, 그들이 나누었던 유대감 비슷한 무언가는 이미 조각나고 있었다.

“물론.” 이르미는 다시 비즈니스 모드로 돌아오며 대답했다. 그는 허리를 곧게 펴고 목을 곧추세우며 멀어진 거리를 채우기 위해 스웨터를 바로잡았다.

“좋아, 그럼.” 클로로는 작별인사 대신 그렇게 말하고는 마지막으로 이르미와 눈을 마주쳤다. 거미의 심장 소리가, 그의 존재감이, 박동하는 육체와 음악 속으로 사라졌다. 그의 보라색과 검은색과 회색이 열광적인 군중에 묻혀 흩어졌다. 이르미는 사람들 사이를 헤치고 나와 정문을 빠져나갔다.

그 스스로와 그가 거둔 성공에 만족한 이르미는 하늘의 별을 올려다보았고, 그 별들이 조금 더 선명하게 반짝이는 것 같다고 생각했다.

...

집에서 잠들지 않은 또 다른 하루였고, 히소카의 푸른색 벨벳 소파에서 웅크린 채 잠들었던 또 다른 밤이었다. 이르미는 등줄기에 막 햇살이 비치는 이른 시간에 깨어났다.

그 날 아침에 히소카는 타닥거리는 벽난로 앞에 앉아 있는 이르미를 발견했다. 그는 앞으로 몸을 숙인 다음 아래로 내려갔고, 머리 위로 팔을 죽 뻗은 채 손을 맞잡고 있었다.

“좋은 아침.” 히소카는 딱딱하게 인사했다.

이르미는 한 발로 선 다음 다른 발을 들어올리고는 그 발을 흔들어 인사했다. 이르미의 어이없는 발인사에도 불구하고, 서로 등을 돌린 채로도 그들 사이의 긴장감은 명백했다. 히소카가 방에 들어오자마자 이르미는 그가 알고 있다는 걸 알았다.

어쨌든, 암살자는 바닥에 걸터앉아 불꽃의 열기로 몸을 데우며 클로로의 메시지를 전했다.

“네 거미가 말하길 네가 먼저 행동에 나서야 할 거래.” 그 “행동”이 뭐든 간에. 히소카는 괴상하기 그지없는 무지개 머그컵과 플레인 베이글 하나를 든 채 부엌에서 돌아왔다. 그들의 눈이 마주치고 시선이 얽혔다. 눈싸움의 제왕이자 무표정의 달인인 이르미는 질 생각이 없었다. 히소카는 눈을 찌푸리고는 베이글을 한 입 거칠게 물어뜯었다. 참 퍽도 위협적이네.

“그리고 넌 두 번째 ‘데이트’ 약속을 잡았고?”

이르미는 고개를 끄덕였다. “그렇게 부를 만한 것도 아니지만, 그건 그냥 일일 뿐이야. 내 두 번째 보수를 받기 위해 클로로를 또 만나야 할지도 모르고.” 그는 신중하게 히소카를 관찰하면서 평소 침착하던 그의 태도에 금이 간 것을 깨달았다. 그것도 꽤나 많은 금이. 히소카가 질투를 하는 걸까? 어쩐지 그 생각에 안심이 되었다. 어쩌면 히소카는 정말로 그를 원하는 것일지도 모른다.

“그러면 뭐, 내가 클로로에게 도전해야겠네.” 히소카는 한숨을 내쉬며 긴 의자에 몸을 기댔다. 그가 두르고 있던 허세가 무너졌다.

이르미는 혼란스러웠다. 그게 끝이야? 그는 마술사에게서 이것보단 더 많은 걸 기대했었다. 불길이 타닥거리는 소리와 히소카가 베이글을 우적거리는 소리만 빼면 모든 것이 멈춘 듯 고요했다. 히소카가 소파에 떨어뜨리는 부스러기를 포착한 이르미는 울컥했다.

“히소카, 나 거기서 자거든. 내 침대에 빵 부스러기 흘리지 말아 줄래.”

히소카는 입꼬리를 비틀어 올렸고 이르미는 보통 때처럼 돌아온 그의 모습에 누그러졌다. “누구, 나?”

이르미는 무릎 위에 머리를 올려놓으며 고개를 끄덕였다.

“이 소파에서 자는 게 얼마나 불편한지는 알아. 그냥 내 침대에서 자는 게 어때?” 히소카가 제안했다.

그들의 끊임없는 파워 게임은 지금 이 순간에도 여전했다. 다시 주도권 쟁탈전이 벌어질 때가 왔다.

이르미는 숨을 들이쉬었다. “내가 왜 그러고 싶어하겠어?”

“순진하게 굴지 마, 이르미. 내가 너한테 작업을 걸려 한다면 침대 아닌 곳에서도 할 수 있거든.” 이르미는 몸을 움찔했다.

“히소카, 만약 내 머리카락 하나라도 건드린다면 널—”

히소카는 시시하다는 듯 한 손을 내저었다. “그래, 나도 알아, 이르미. 난 강간범이 아냐, 내 모든 파트너들에게 전부 상호 동의를 얻었었다고.”

“그야 물론 그랬겠지.” 이르미는 가차 없이 대답했다.

“아주 열정적으로 동의했지.” 히소카는 눈가에 웃음을 매단 채 덧붙였다. 그 눈동자는 떠오르는 아침 햇살 속에서 놀라울 만치 반짝였고, 재기 넘쳤고, 평소의 적의도 보이지 않았다. 빠르게 휙휙 바뀌는 히소카의 기분은 긴장감을 자극했고, 이르미는 뱃속에 묘한 불안을 느꼈다.

“그러고 보니, 걔 어땠어?” 히소카는 평온하게 물었다.

이르미는 종종 차가운 피를 지녔다는 평가를 받았는데, 지금은 그 사실을 확신하게 되었다. 그의 심장이 멎었고 차분하던 호흡도 얼어붙었다.

히소카와 이르미의 관계가 정확히 어떤 종류인지는 두 사람 다 알지 못했다. 히소카는 항상 그들의 관계를 우정이라 명명하자고 주장했다, 심지어 그가 꾸준하게 동맹과 적, 친구와 연인 사이의 선을 제멋대로 넘나드는 와중에도. 끊임없이 퍼부어지는 살인의 협박과 추파는 그들의 경계를 흐릿하게 만들었다. 현재의 경우를 이야기하자면, 예전에 그들 사이에 간간이 느껴졌던 묘한 불꽃이 다시 고무되고 있는데도 불구하고 이르미는 여전히 그들의 특이한 상황을 명확하게 규정하기를 거부하고 있었다. 그 불꽃은 이제 작은 불길이 되어 가는 중이었다. 몇 개의 나라를 사이에 두고 집에서 떠나와, 처음으로 가족들의 지원을 받지 않고, 마술사라 자칭하는 살인광과 요크신에서 사는 동안 이르미는 안간힘을 다해 발버둥치고 있었다. 이 남자, 이르미의 가장 깊은 내면까지 전부 까뒤집어 구경하기 위해 그 어떤 기회도 놓치지 않는 이 잘생긴 미치광이가 이르미가 가진 전부였다.

이게 뭐든 간에, 이르미는 운명이 흘러가는 대로 따라가 보기로 결정했다. 침실 창문을 넘어서던 그 순간부터 그는 이미 고삐를 놓아 버린 후였다.

이제, 히소카의 자존심을 북돋우는 것을 피하면서도 그 전날 밤에 별다른 끌림을 느끼지는 못했다고 암시하려면 무슨 방법을 써야 할까?

이르미는 히소카의 시선을 마주보았다. “괜찮았어. 약간 지루했지만, 그래도 꽤 좋았어.”

히소카가 알아야 할 건 그것으로 충분했다. 그는 갑작스레 자리에서 일어나며 잠시 동안 새벽 빛을 가렸다. 그의 붉은 머리카락은 적갈색에 가깝게 물들었고 햇빛을 받아 타오르듯 이글거렸다. “난 할 일이 있어서 가볼게, 사고 같은 거 내지 마.”

그 말과 함께 이르미는 혼자 남겨졌다. 그는 손가락으로 보풀이 인 카펫을 만지작거리면서 방금 정확히 무슨 일이 일어났는지 고민했다.

히소카는 기분이 좋은 날에도 속을 읽기 어려운 사람이었고, 기분이 나쁜 날에는 더했다. 그리고 이르미는 그 광대가 계속 기분이 좋도록 만드는 것이 그들 둘 다를 위한 최선이라고 결정했다. 그래서 이르미는 오전 내내 아파트 전체를 이리저리 오갔다. 그는 설거지를 했고, 히소카의 화분에 물을 주었고, 자기의 침대에서 빵 부스러기를 쓸어냈다. 모든 일이 끝났을 때, 미치도록 지루했던 그는 30분에 걸쳐 그의 바늘이 정오의 햇살 아래에서 거의 눈이 멀 정도로 반짝이는 상태가 될 때까지 손질했다. (훌륭한 암살자라면 누구나 그럴 법하게) 히소카의 물건을 뒤지는 동안 그는 히소카의 옷장에서 운동기구 세트를 발견했다. 그 방은 아파트 전체에서 가장 깨끗한 곳이었는데, 그 방을 들여다볼 사람은 오로지 히소카 혼자라는 걸 생각하면 꽤 아이러니했다.

이르미는 몸 전체가 가벼운 땀으로 뒤덮힐 때까지 베란다에서 그 운동기구로 근력 트레이닝을 했다. 그의 휴대폰이 울렸을 때 그는 샤워실로 걸어가던 중이었다.

아, 젠장. 히소카에게서 세 건의 부재중 전화가 와 있었고, 그가 모르는 번호로부터 두어 개의 새로운 문자가 와 있었다. 일단은 히소카에게 다시 전화를 걸어야 했다.

“전화했던데.” 이르미는 평소의 무뚝뚝한 목소리로 말했다.

“내 사랑, 네 목소릴 들으니 너무 좋네.” 히소카는 전화기 너머에서 키득거렸다. 이르미의 가슴 속에서 무언가 꽉 조여들었다. 아, 이런. 따스하고 뭉글뭉글한 공격이 다시 덮쳐 왔다. 이르미는 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 이를 갈았다.

“애칭에 대해서 이미 얘기가 끝났다고 생각했는데.” 이르미는 한숨을 쉬었다. 다문 잇새로 공기가 새어나갔다.

상대는 히소카였다. 그들은 절대 애칭에 대한 얘기를 끝낼 수 없을 것이다. 그의 노력은 평생 무위로 돌아갈 테지.

“아, 있지, 네가 무슨 종류의 차를 좋아하는지 물어보려고 했었어. 지금 식료품점이거든.”

“말차. 아니면 어떤 종류의 녹차든.” 이르미가 대답했다. 욕조 가장자리에 걸터앉은 그는 틀어올려 묶은 머리에서 흘러나온 머리카락 한 가닥을 손가락으로 빙글빙글 감았다.

“그리고 있잖아, 나 너한테 화난 거 아니야. 그냥 놀랐을 뿐이지. 넌 언제나 날 놀라게 만드는 방법을 찾아내는구나, 이르.”

히소카가 술이라도 마셨나? 어떻게 대답해야 할지 알 수 없었던 이르미는 그냥 알겠다는 듯 불만스러운 소리를 내고는 전화를 끊었다. 그는 가슴 속에 피어오르는 느낌(아마 죄책감이리라)을 무시하고 대신 수수께끼 같은 문자를 열어 보았다.

_안녕 이르미 형_ _,_ _카르트야_ _._

_오늘 이 주소에 있는 곳에서 만나서 같이 식사할래_ _?_ _우리 한동안 연락이 뜸했잖아_ _._

카르트. 확실히 막냇동생과 마지막으로 이야기를 한 지 꽤 오랜 시간이 흘렀다. 이 세상에서 이르미가 사랑한다고 인정할 수 있는 유일한 존재는 그의 남동생들이었지만, 그래도 그 중에서 가장 아끼는 동생이 없다고 말한다면 위선이리라.

키르아는 조르딕 가문의 후계자였고, 그의 빼어난 실력과 어째서인지 때 묻지 않는 순수함은 언제나 이르미의 마음을 끌었다. 과거에 그는 키르아가 올바른 길을 걸어가게 만들기 위해, 키르아의 앞길에 안배된 고된 인생을 살아나갈 준비를 시키기 위해 차마 말할 수 없는 짓들을 벌였다. 이르미가 그런 짓을 했던 건 그 자신 또한 부모님의 계획을 충실히 따랐고, 키르아도 그와 똑같이 하는 것이 가장 낫다고 생각했기 때문이었다. 이르미는 키르아가 자신을 경멸한다는 것을 잘 알고 있었고, 키르아가 그를 그저 냉혹한 최면술사에 조작술사에 부모의 마음대로 움직이는 도구로만 보고 있다는 것을 잘 알고 있었다. 하지만 이르미 조르딕이 했던 일은 사랑에서 우러나왔다.

그들의 기이하고 폭력적인 물거품 바깥에서 조르딕 가문을 바라보는 것은 이르미가 다른 시각으로 생각을 정리하게 해 주었다. 한때 카르트는 항상 인형처럼 비단 기모노를 차려입은 채, 말을 하라고 명령받지 않는 이상 단 한 번도 입을 열지 않고 어머니의 옆을 따라다녔다. 하지만 어떻게인지, 키르아가 그랬듯 카르트는 둥지를 떠나는 데 성공했다. 이제 부모님의 직접적인 보살핌 아래 있는 것은 미르키뿐이었는데, 이르미는 동생이 그곳에 아직 남아 있는 유일한 이유는 아직 비디오 게임과 과자로 가득 채워진 자신의 외딴 지하실을 떠날 용기를 모으지 못했기 때문이라고 생각했다. 이르미는 다시 저릿한 무언가를 느꼈다. 카르트는 고작 열두 살의 나이에 환영여단과 함께하기 위해 집을 떠났다. 그 당시에 이르미는 동생의 행동을 경솔하고 어리석다 여겼지만, 지금은 그러는 데 얼마나 큰 용기가 필요했을지 알 수 있었다.

그는 짧게 대답을 전송했다.

_물론_ _._

...

“그래서 너 어디 가는데?” 히소카는 책을 넘기기 위해 검지손가락 끝을 핥았다. 이런, 히소카가 그런 부류 중 하나라는 걸 미리 알았어야 했는데.

짧은 시간 동안이라 해도, 히소카와 함께 사는 것은 그 이상한 남자의 불쾌한 버릇을 꽤나 많이 드러냈다.

“저녁 먹으러.” 이르미는 무덤덤하게 말하면서 굽 없는 신발을 신고 가벼운 코트를 걸쳤다. “동생이랑.”

이르미는 자신이 왜 방금 그 마지막 말을 덧붙였는지 알 수 없었다. 어쩌면 마술사가 괜히 질투하지 않도록 안심시키기 위해서일지도? 웃기는 소리였다. 하지만 방금 그게 “죄책감”이었나? 그와 히소카는 많은 용어로 정의될 수 있었지만 ‘서로에게만 충실한 연인관계’는 절대로 그 중 하나가 아니었다.

“음.” 히소카가 중얼거렸다. “어느 동생?”

이르미는 문에서 고개를 돌렸다. “글쎄,” 그는 입을 열었다. “키르아나 아르카일 수는 없지, 그리고 내가 지금 부모님과 사이가 안 좋으니까 ‘여전히 부모님의 지하실에 살고 있는’ 미르키일 수도 없겠고. 그러면 남는 게 누구겠어?”

히소카는 마침내 눈을 들어 그를 쳐다보았다. 이르미는 히소카의 얼굴에 드러난 약간의 충격에 만족했다. 아주 약간 커진 동공, 밑으로 처진 입꼬리, 좁아진 미간. 노골적인 비꼬기는 사실 히소카에게 더 어울렸다.

“그 검은 머리의 자그마한 동생? 클로로와 한 패인?”

“딩동댕.” 이르미는 한숨을 쉬었다.

히소카의 눈이 악마처럼 빛나기 시작하자 이르미는 얼굴에서 웃음기를 지웠다.

“아니, 안돼. 안 돼. 내 동생한테 네 더럽고 추잡한 광대 같은 손가락 하나라도 대지 마. 난 네가 키르아를 어떻게 쳐다보는지 봤어.”

“그러면 손대는 건 너로만 할게, 자기.” 그는 입술 사이로 날카로운 송곳니를 드러내며 미소 지었다. 그의 머리카락은 내려온 채였고 잡화점에서 산 돋보기안경을 끼고 있었지만, 어째서인지 그의 매력은 전혀 줄지 않았다.

“계속 꿈이나 꾸든가.” 이르미는 그렇게 쏘아붙이고는, 숨기래야 숨길 수 없는 볼의 홍조를 감추기 위해 몸을 돌려 문을 향해 걸어갔다.

요크신의 겨울은 혹독했다. 거리는 끝없이 얼어붙어 있었고 쓰레기와 진흙으로 가득했다. 해는 몇 시간 전에 이미 저물었고 달과 별들은 스모그와 비구름과 광공해(가로등 같은 인공조명이 너무 많아 별빛을 볼 수 없는 상황-옮긴이)로 가려져 보이지 않았다. 지난 며칠 동안 그의 택시 잡는 솜씨가 전혀 나아지지 않았던 탓에 이르미는 억수같이 쏟아지는 빗속에서 억지로 기다려야만 했다.

이르미는 마침내 택시를 불러 때 묻은 시트 위에 올라 앉았다. 그는 콘돔 포장지와 담배꽁초를 구두 끝으로 조심스럽게 옆으로 밀어냈다. 그는 요크신 시의 마천루에서 사는 것을 당연하게 여기고 있었다. 하늘 높은 곳에 위치한 그곳은 천국 같은 인테리어에 도시의 가장 좋은 지역이 훤히 내려다보이는 장엄한 경치를 지녔다. 무지갯빛의 불빛과 푸른색 벨벳과 지나치게 진한 커피만으로 채워진 곳이었다. 시궁창의 나머지 부분인 이곳으로 말하자면, 이르미는 아파트 문을 걸어 나오자마자 더러워진 기분이었다.

카르트가 고른 레스토랑은 괜찮아 보였다. 항구 근처의 작은 일본식 레스토랑이었고, 소금기에 거칠어진 나무들과 공업용 건물의 뼈대 사이에 네온사인이 숨어 있었다. 이르미는 혹시나 덫이 있을까 대비하며 신중하게 들어갔다. 그는 창문가의 자리에서 카르트를 재빨리 포착했다. 소년은 그에게 짧게 손을 흔들었고 이르미는 그에게 다가갔다.

“이르미.” 카르트는 작게 미소 지으며 말했다.

머리카락 몇 가닥을 눈 위에서 걷어낸 이르미도 미소를 지으며 기분 좋은 느낌을 되돌려 주었고, 자리에 앉았다. 덫이 있을 위협은 여전히 존재했지만, 지금 이 순간은 그다지 신경 쓰이지 않았다. 그는 어린 동생과 함께 자리에 앉아, 근황을 주고받으며, 좋은 식사를 하는 것만으로 충분히 만족스러웠다. 잠재적인 위험 따위 엿이나 먹으라지.

이르미가 막냇동생을 마지막으로 만난 지 이 년이 지났고, 아직 열네 살인데도 불구하고 소년은 이미 주변에서 신용을 얻기 시작하고 있었다. 그의 키는 십 센티미터 가량 더 커졌는데, 아마 앞으로도 계속 자그마한 체구로 살겠지만 그래도 확실히 자라고 있었다. 동생이 스스로 자아내는 자신감 넘치는 분위기는 어렸을 적 어머니의 치마폭에 숨어 있던 모습과 확연한 대조를 이루었다. 어머니의 압도적인 영향에서 자유로워진 그는 이제 원하는 옷을 마음대로 입을 수 있었는데 오늘 밤에는 청바지에, 브이넥에, 귀리색의 가디건이었다. 그의 머리카락도 더 길어졌다. 이제는 어깨를 약간 넘을 정도에 앞머리는 살짝 넘긴 채였다. 보랏빛 눈을 제외하면, 키나 외양에 있어서 그는 놀랄 정도로 이르미를 닮아 가고 있었다.

이르미의 가슴 속에 자랑스러움이 차올랐다. “좋아 보이네.” 그가 말했다.

“그 동안 이런 자리를 못 만들어서 미안해, 내가 최근에 정말 바빴거든.”

카르트는 테이블을 바로잡고는, 간장 접시를 그들의 냅킨 오른쪽에 놓아두고, 사용하지 않은 젓가락을 만지작거렸다. “그런 건 괜찮아, 형. 나도 많이 바빴어.”

웨이터는 그들의 테이블 옆으로 걸어와 마리네이드에 절인 오이를 꽃무늬가 그려진 중국 도자기 그릇에 담아 내려놓은 다음 주문을 받았다. 이르미는 카르트가 제 음식을 주문하는 것을 지켜보았다. 그는 미소를 지으며 웨이터와 농담을 주고받았다. 이르미가 일본 술을 주문하자 동생은 의아한 표정으로 그를 쳐다보았다.

“형 술도 마셔? 우리는 술에 안 취하니까 아무 의미도 없잖아, 그런데 왜?”

이르미는 잠시 생각해 보았다. 조르딕이 술에 영향을 받으려면 엄청난 양의 알코올을 마셔야 한다는 건 사실이었고, 히소카에게 그렇게 말했던 기억도 있었다. 히소카는 저녁식사 때 가볍게 술을 마셨고 가끔씩 바에서도 마셨다. 그가 이르미에게 화가 났던 아침은 말할 것도 없다.

“맛이 마음에 든다는 걸 최근에 알아냈거든.” 이르미는 젓가락을 집어들어 오이 몇 조각을 입으로 가져가며 말했다. 히소카의 습관이 내게 옮겨오고 있다는 게 더 정확하겠지만.

“거미로 사는 건 어때?” 장남이 물었다.

“아아, 그냥 뭐.” 카르트는 우아하게 어깨를 으쓱하며 대답했다. 그런 다음 그는 테이블 위로 몸을 숙이더니 이르미를 마주보며 반짝반짝 빛날 만큼 웃었다. “완전히 농담이야, 형. 끝내주게 좋아.”

“그래?” 이르미는 예의 바르게 물었다.

그 말만으로도 충분했던 소년은 이야기를 계속했다. “아, 난 지금 배우는 것도 정말 많고 거기 있는 한 명 한 명은 다들 정말 독특하고 일은 집에서만큼 엄격하지 않고 정말 최고의 시간을 보내고 있어.”

그의 어린 동생이 환영여단의 일원이라는 사실은 여전히 그를 불편하게 만들었지만, 클로로와 카르트 둘 다에게서 이야기를 듣고 나니 걱정이 수그러들었다.

“그렇다니 다행이네. 클로로가 말하길 넌 잘 적응하고 있고 아주 훌륭한 신입이래.”

카르트의 분홍빛 눈이 휘둥그레지더니 놀람에 입이 벌어졌다. “저-정말? 단장이 나에 대해 그렇게 말했어?” 이내 평정심을 되찾은 소년은 붉어지는 볼을 감추기 위해 주먹으로 입을 가린 채 헛기침을 했다. 어쩌면 그가 어린 동생에게 손대지 말라고 경고해야 하는 사람은 히소카만이 아닐지도 모르겠다.

“단장이, 어, 단장이 형한테 금요일에 일을 의뢰했다고 들었는데, 프리랜서로 하는 거야?”

이르미는 고개를 끄덕이고는 음식을 씹어 넘긴 후 대답했다. “응. 지금 독립적으로 일을 받고 있거든. 되도록 돈을 좀 벌어 두는 게 좋다고 생각해서.”

카르트는 그의 말에 귀를 기울이며 계속하라고 고개를 끄덕였다.

“나는 내 지인인 히소카랑 함께 요크신에 왔어.” 악명 높은 남자의 이름이 등장하자 카르트는 버릇없게 눈을 굴렸다. “나는 히소카가 클로로를 찾는 걸 도와주겠다고 약속했고, 히소카는 내가 ‘외출 금지’ 기간에 집을 떠나도록 설득했지.”

연상의 암살자는 목을 가다듬고는 창문 너머로 항구를 바라보았다. 흐릿하게 김이 낀 유리창을 통해 입항하는 배의 윤곽만이 겨우 보였고, 레스토랑 안에 가득 찬 대화 소리 너머로도 거칠게 파도치는 바다의 소리가 분명하게 들려왔다. 그의 맞은편에서 카르트는 포슬포슬한 쌀밥 위에 올려진 바삭바삭한 돈가스를 헤집고 있었다. 카르트는 음식을 삼키고는 형을 다시 쳐다보았다. “음, 뭐라 말해야 할지 정말 모르겠네. 히소카는 수상쩍은 사람이지만, 만약 형이 히소카랑 행복하다면 난 전혀 상관없어.”

이르미는 눈을 깜박였다. 그런 다음 그는 콧등을 찡그리며 테이블 너머로 싸늘한 눈빛을 던졌다. 암살자의 오오라가 솟구치자 카르트는 저도 모르게 뒤로 물러나며 의자 등받이에 딱 달라붙었다. 카르트가 이르미의 분노를 마지막으로 마주했던 건 벌써 몇 년 전이었고, 그는 지금 자동차 불빛을 마주한 사슴처럼 굳어 버렸다.

“사귀는 거 아니야?” 소년이 새된 목소리로 말했다.

이르미는 코웃음을 치고는 젓가락으로 연어 한 점을 거칠게 반으로 갈랐다. “내가 이야기하는 모두가 그렇게 생각하는 것 같네. 정작 나는 몰랐는데 말이지.”

“그게,” 카르트는 수줍게 입을 열었다. “히소카는 형이 정기적으로 언급하는 ‘유일한’ 지인이고, 이제 형이랑 둘이서 같이 살잖아.”

불만에 찬 이르미는 술을 한 입 크게 들이켰다.

“아, 맞아, 게다가 히소카는 한밤중에 몰래 들어와서는 형을 확 채가서 크고 낯선 도시에 있는 자기 아파트에 데려다 놓았지.” 카르트는 완벽하게 아무렇지 않은 얼굴로 이 언어도단적인 발언을 했다. 이르미가 가르친 그대로였다.

한숨을 내쉰 이르미는 어깨에 힘을 풀고는 양손으로 무거운 머리를 받쳤다. 그는 정말 잠을 좀 자야 했다. 침대를 함께 쓰자던 히소카의 말을 떠올리자 목덜미가 뜨거워졌다. 히소카에 대한 거라면 으레 그렇듯이, 이르미는 이 상황이 앞으로 어떻게 전개될지 알 수 없었다.

“제3자의 시각에서 보자면, 히소카와 내가 커플이 아닌 건 아닐 수도 있겠네. 그러니까, 우리는 그냥 그런 대화를 한 번도 한 적이 없어.”

카르트는 그저 그를 올려다보며 반짝이는 보랏빛 눈으로 계속하라는 신호를 보냈다. 미소를 꾹 참으면서, 이르미는 손가락 사이에 걸친 젓가락을 느릿하게 돌리며 계속 중얼거렸다.

“우리는 같이 살고, 싸우고, 키스하고, 서로를 도와주고, 옷을 나눠 입고, 서로 요리를 만들어 주고, 그리고...” 이르미는 무언가 깨달았다. 그가 알아낸 비밀이 전력으로 그를 후려치는 순간, 그는 검은 눈을 휘둥그레 뜨며 허리를 꼿꼿하게 세웠다.

“아.” 그는 멍청하게 속삭였다. 카르트, 그 한껏 잘난 척 하는 꼬마 녀석은 형에게 미소를 지어 보였다.

“둘이 한번 이야기를 해 봐야 할 것 같네.”

그건 질문이 아니었다. 이르미는 동생의 말이 맞다는 것을 알았다. 그의 동생들은 종종 옳았다. 이르미가 그들의 선생님인데 어떻게 안 그럴 수 있겠는가? 가장 연상의 암살자는 그저 지금까지 그 모든 것에 대한 새로움과 흥미와 혼란에 눈이 가려져 있었을 뿐이다. 이 이름 높은 불빛의 도시에 도착한 이후 모든 것이 정신없이 돌아갔다.

더 말할 필요도 없이, 해결해야 할 더 긴급한 문제도 있었다. 이르미와 히소카는 그들이 아이였을 때부터 서로의 주변을 맴돌았다. 여전히 우왕좌왕하고 투박하고 어색해했던 어린 10대 소년들. 조롱과 주먹을 주고받고, 키스와 저주를 퍼붓고. 그들은 며칠 더 기다릴 수 있었다. 이 일이 끝날 때까지, 클로로와 히소카의 피할 수 없는 결투가 끝날 때까지.

“고마워.”

카르트는 입술을 말아 올렸다. 알고 있다는 듯이, 달콤하게. 그 사안이 마무리되자 나머지 저녁 시간은 가족끼리의 옛 추억(최근의 일들은 교묘하게 피해 가면서)에 잠긴 채, 과거에 죽을 뻔하거나 위험했던 순간들을 이야기하며 편안하게 흘러갔다. 형제가 헤어질 때 이르미의 차가운 손은 격려하듯 카르트의 어깨를 쥐었다. 아무도 계속 연락하자는 말을 입 밖으로 내어 약속하지는 않았지만, 두 사람 다 머릿속으로 그러기로 다짐했다.

카르트가 떠났다는 것이 확실해진 후 이르미는 서둘러 선착장 맨 끝으로 갔다. 발아래의 나무판은 소금기와 바닷물에 절여져 썩어 가고 있었다. 하지만 파도는 고요했고 배들은 규칙적으로 흔들렸다. 여기는 여행객들의 눈길을 끌 만한 곳도 아니고, 휴가철 피서객들이나 거대한 증기선이 찾을 만한 곳도 아닌 조그마한 선착장이었다. 파도를 타고 흔들리는 작은 요트 몇 대와, 여전히 그가 “그랬구나” 하고 깨닫던 그 순간을 곱씹으며 그 깨달음에 압도당한 암살자의 그림자만이 있을 뿐이었다.

그는 트렌치코트의 옷깃을 세워 매서운 겨울바람을 막았다. 호기심이 생긴 그는 꼰 다리 사이로 부두 아래의 물을 내려다보았다. 하늘 위에서 비치는 희미한 달빛 덕분에 물에 비친 그의 상을 간신히 볼 수 있었다. 검은 머리, 검은 눈, 검은 옷, 새하얀 얼굴. 옷깃까지 세우자 그는 일종의 뱀파이어처럼 보였다. 고개를 들고 팔을 뒤로 뻗어 몸을 젖힌 그는 키득거렸다. 히소카는 그를 뱀파이어에 비유했었다, 안 그런가?

멍청한 녀석 같으니. 이르미의 멍청이였다. 그들이 막 함께 살기 시작한 아파트에서 지금 그를 기다리고 있는 이르미의 멍청이. 어쩌면 그들이 막 함께 쓰기 시작한 침대에 누운 채로. 그 모든 것이 얼마나 믿기지 않는지 생각하며 고개를 절레절레 저은 후, 이르미는 택시를 불러 집으로 돌아갔다.

...

훈련받은 암살자라면 마땅히 그렇게 행동해야 하듯이, 이르미는 다른 여느 사랑에 빠진 멍청이처럼 문 앞에서 머뭇거리며 시간을 끌지 않았다. 그 대신 그는 매끄럽게 거실로 걸어 들어갔다. 그의 옆에서 문틈으로 불어오는 시원한 바람 한 줄기처럼 무언가 아주 새로운 기분이었다.

그는 겉옷을 벗고, 있어야 할 곳에 놓아둔 후 히소카의 침실로 향했다. 그는 늘씬한 발목을 가장자리에 늘어뜨린 채 킹 매트리스 위에 누워 있는 히소카의 희미한 윤곽을 볼 수 있었다. 테라스의 줄에 매달린 버터색의 노란 전구들이 발하는 빛이 진홍색 커튼을 투과하며 붉은 그림자를 남겼다.

마술사는 책에서 눈을 들고 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다가 내렸는데, 입술에 걸린 솔직한 미소와 어울리지 않는 바보 같은 제스처였다. 다시 그 모습을 살펴본 이르미는 히소카가 작은 탁자에서 에드거 엘런 포의 단편 소설과 시 모음집을 슬쩍해 왔다는 것을 알아차렸다. 암살자는 알아들을 수 없는 말을 중얼거리고는 욕실로 사라졌다.

캄캄한 욕실 안에, 그의 잠옷이 카운터 위에 세탁된 채 가지런히 놓여 있었다. 히소카가 드라이 클리닝을 한 걸까? 단정하게 개켜진 옷 맨 위에는 붉은 장미 한 송이가 있었다. 이르미는 속으로 코웃음을 쳤다. 과장된 행동을 퍽 즐기는군. 그는 옷을 입고는 어두운 침실 안으로 빠르게 바늘을 던졌다.

매끄럽게 공기를 가르며 날아간 바늘은 이르미의 책 표지를 뚫고 벽에 박혀들었다. 솜씨가 살짝 녹슬었는지 히소카의 손을 아슬아슬하게 빗나갔고, 당사자는 수상쩍다는 눈길로 고개를 들었다.

“꼭 그래야 했어, 이르?” 암살자는 어깨를 으쓱하고는 뻣뻣하게 침대에 앉았다. 그는 직접 땅에 구멍을 파고 들어가 잠드는 것에 익숙했기에 살아 있는 타인과 잠을 자는 것은 그에게는 약간 불편한 일이었다.

“다 잘 끝났어?” 이르미는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 자기가 직접 이야기하는 대신 히소카가 대화에서 대부분의 비중을 차지하게 둘 수 있다는 것이 마음에 들었다. 이르미는 히소카의 왼쪽 관자놀이에 가볍게 입을 맞추고는 푹신한 이불을 턱까지 끌어올렸다. 암살자는 몸을 움직여 히소카에게 등을 돌렸지만, 도저히 눈을 감을 수가 없다는 것을 자각했다.

그는 항상 히소카의 곁에 있을 때마다 긴장을 놓지 않았고, 보아하니 그 반대의 행동을 하는 것은 스위치를 켰다 끄는 것처럼 쉽지는 않은 듯했다. 눈을 감는 것조차 그랬다. 히소카는 그의 옆에서 등을 바닥에 댄 채 누워 있었는데, 무게중심의 이동과 히소카가 차지하는 매트리스의 넓이를 기반으로 그 자세라는 걸 알 수 있었다. 이르미는 또한 히소카가 여전히 깨어 있다는 것도 알았다.

두 시간 후, 그들은 여전히 똑같은 자세로 아무 말도 움직임도 없이 누워 있었다. 텅 빈 방에는 나란히 숨을 들이쉬고 내쉬는 두 쌍의 허파뿐이었다. 정적을 깬 것은 히소카가 먼저였다.

한숨 소리. “이건 어이없는 짓이야, 이르미.”

이르미는 자는 척을 해야 할지 생각해 보았다. 히소카는 그리 쉽게 속아넘어가지 않을 것이다. 그리고 자는 척도 어느 정도는 긴장을 풀어야 가능했다.

“그래, 맞아.”

“어쩌면 우리 그냥 잠이나 자야 하지 않을까?”

이르미는 생각을 해 보았다. 그는 뭐가 두려운 걸까? 그의 신체와 목숨에 대한 위협, 아니면 그의 감정과 자존심에 대한 위협? 아니, 그들 둘은 완력과 실력에 있어 엇비슷하니 답은 후자여야 했다. 그렇다면 내밀함이 문제란 얘기였다.

느릿하게 몸을 돌려 마술사를 마주본 이르미는 어둠 속에서 희미하게 반짝이는 노란색 눈동자에 마음이 편해졌다.

“있잖아, 무서워할 건 아무것도 없어.” 히소카가 속삭였다. 단단한 손이 흘러내린 머리카락을 넘겨 주러 다가오자 이르미는 숨을 멈췄다.

“난 안 무서워.” 암살자는 반박했지만 그 대답에는 매서움이 없었다. 시선이 단단히 얽힌 채 이르미는 무력하게 히소카의 눈길 아래 붙잡혔다. 히소카가 검지로 그의 목을 쓰다듬고, 쇄골을 따라가다 복장뼈를 지나 V자로 파인 이르미의 잠옷 가장자리에 가볍게 손끝을 집어넣는 동안 이르미는 늑골이 바싹 당겨지는 느낌을 받았다. 그는 손 끝에 아주 약간 힘을 실었다. 히소카가 손을 크게 벌리고 도로 올라가는 동안 닿은 곳마다 온기가 퍼졌다.

벌어진 손은 이르미의 상아색 목의 바로 아래에 멈추었다. 핑핑 돌아가던 이르미의 머릿속은 이제 다소 진정되어 있었고, 히소카의 손길을 받는 동안 활발하던 신경세포도 사그라들었다. 히소카는 팔꿈치에 무게를 실으며 이르미의 목을 붙잡은 손에 더 힘을 실었다. 암살자는 히소카의 손이 그곳의 연골을 더듬으며 기도에 압박을 가하는 것을 느꼈다.

“무서워?” 히소카는 목소리를 낮게 깔며 물었다. 암살자는 그의 흉골에서 목소리가 고인 채 울려 나오는 것을 상상할 수 있었다. 이르미는 눈을 피하지 않은 채, “아니”라고 입 모양으로 말했다. 긴장으로 팽팽하게 당겨 있던 입술이 느슨해졌다. 히소카는 자연스럽게 잘생긴 미소를 지으며 손을 거두고 이르미의 목에 입을 맞추었다. 히소카의 뜨거운 손가락 모양의 멍자국이 생길 게 분명한 그곳에. 그 생각을 하자 이르미의 머리가 살짝 어지러워졌다. 눈꺼풀을 꾹 내리감자 느껴지는 감각이 몇 배는 더 예민해졌다. 이르미는 히소카와 맞닿는 곳마다 녹아내렸고, 애무하는 손길이 더해질수록 흐물흐물해졌으며, 누군가를 믿는 것에 점차 익숙해지고 있었다.

이르미는 나름대로 최선을 다해 히소카에게 상응하는 손길을 돌려주려 애썼다. 히소카의 귓불에 제 윗입술을 문지르고, 손가락으로 불꽃 같은 머리카락 속을 헤집고, 고양이처럼 그의 목에 코를 문질렀다. 이 이상의 무언가를 하기엔 지나치게 피곤했던 탓에 밤이 깊어 갈수록 두 사람의 움직임은 점차 느려졌고, 결국 그들은 서로의 품 안에서 힘이 빠졌다.

...

다음 날은 끝없이 펼쳐진 이불 아래에서 몸을 둥글게 만 채 하루를 보냈다. 그들은 음식을 가져오거나 화장실에 다녀올 때만 침대를 떠났다. 이르미는 히소카의 옆에 달라붙은 채 그의 가슴에 얼굴을 파묻은 상태에서 잠에서 깨어났고, 그 즉시 그냥 그대로 있기로 마음먹었다. 이르미가 드물게 마음을 놓은 것을 본 히소카는 딱히 불평하지 않고 그냥 그의 파트너와 함께 자리에 앉아 책을 읽고 와인을 홀짝이는 것에 기분 좋게 만족했다.

히소카는 그 전날 밤에 그랬듯이 이르미의 몸을 쓰다듬었지만 이르미는 허리 아래로 내려가는 모든 손길을 피했고, 히소카가 그의 바지 허리께를 만지작거리는 것을 느끼자마자 몸을 움찔했다. 이르미의 딱딱해진 어깨와 매서워진 오오라를 곧바로 눈치 챈 히소카는 자연스럽게 손을 올려 암살자의 매끄러운 등을 어루만졌다. 그들은 밤이 될 떄까지 내내 이렇게 시간을 보냈고, 이르미는 다시 일에 착수하기 전까지 드물게 여유로운 시간을 마음껏 즐겼다.

금요일이 닥치자, 기분 좋게 흐려진 관계의 선과 조용한 대화로 채워졌던 전날과 극명한 대비를 이루는 분명한 감각이 다시 돌아왔다. 이르미는 정오에 일어나 간단하게 식사를 한 후 몸을 풀기 시작했으며, 그 동안 히소카는 새털 이불 아래 어딘가에 계속 묻혀 있었다. 암살자는 가볍고 다양한 움직임으로 시작하여 더 고난도의 스트레칭으로 넘어간 후, 넨을 날카롭게 벼르기 위해 자리에 앉아 명상을 했다.

오늘 밤의 임무를 해내기 위해 무언가 특별한 기술이 필요할 가능성은 낮았지만, 만전을 기해서 나쁠 것은 전혀 없었다. 두 시쯤에 이르미에게 소포가 하나 왔고 몇 분 후 히소카가 방 안으로 느릿느릿 들어왔다. 보내는 사람의 주소가 적혀 있어야 할 곳에 마커로 거미가 그려져 있는 것만 제외하면 평범한 소포였다.

“그게 뭐야?” 히소카는 하품을 하며 부엌으로 어슬렁어슬렁 걸어가 제 몫의 커피를 만들었다. 이르미는 어깨 너머로 히소카가 신중하게 뜨거운 물을 원 모양으로 그라인더에 붓는 것을 지켜보았다. 농밀하고 진한 향이 몇 초만에 아파트 안을 가득 채웠다.

“나도 모르겠어. 거미가 그려져 있는 걸 보니 클로로나 카르트가 보낸 것 같은데.”

이르미는 날카로운 손톱으로 포장 테이프를 갈랐다. “나도 커피 한 잔 줄 수 있어?”

암살자는 박스를 들어올려 부엌 카운터에 얹었다. 히소카는 머그컵 두 잔에 커피를 가득 따른 후 카운터 맞은편의 암살자에게 한 잔을 밀어 주었다. 이르미는 소포 안의 내용물을 꽉 붙잡고는 히소카가 볼 수 있도록 공중으로 들어올렸다.

희미한 부엌 불빛 아래에서 사파이어 블루 색깔의 고급 비단으로 만들어진 드레스가 반짝였다. 이르미가 드레스를 내려놓고 박스를 계속 뒤지는 동안 두 남자는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그는 같은 색깔의 구두 한 켤레를 꺼냈다. 끝이 화살촉 모양이었고 구두굽은 칼날처럼 날카로웠다.

그의 맞은편에 있던 히소카는 카운터에 몸을 기댄 채 입술을 일자로 다물었다. 그의 머리카락은 아래로 내려와 있었고, 앞머리는 구불구불했고 붉은 속눈썹에 거의 닿을 정도였다. 이르미는 히소카를 쳐다보다가 드레스를 쳐다보았고, 다시 히소카를 쳐다본 다음, 이 상황을 이해하기 위해 잠시 멈추었다.

“아.” 그는 작게 말했다. “난 클로로를 그런 식으로 좋아하지 않아, 히소카.”

히소카는 팔짱을 끼면서 이르미를 제대로 쳐다보기 위해 몸을 앞으로 기울였다. “그럼 그 키스는?”

“그냥 시험 삼아 해본 거였어. 내 입장에서는.”

히소카는 한숨을 내쉬었고, 그 온기 있는 숨결이 이르미의 코끝을 스쳤다.

“내가 정말 이런 일에 까탈스레 굴 입장은 아닌데. 일부일처 관련으로는 나도 할 말이 없거든.”

이르미는 고개를 끄덕였다. “상관없어. 만약 다른 누군가 널 파트너로 삼으려 한다면 난 그 사람의 목숨을 끊어 버릴 거니까.”

히소카는 작게 코웃음을 쳤지만, 결국 즐거움을 이기지 못하고 가슴이 들썩일 정도로 크게 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “그럴 일이 없길 바라야겠네, 안 그래?”

“게다가, 이러면 넌 내 여자 모습을 볼 수도 있잖아.” 이르미는 별 생각 없이 그 말을 던졌고 히소카의 반응을 기대하진 않았다.

“아, 내가 어떻게 네 약속을 잊어버리겠어, 자기?”

단단한 손이 쑥 뻗어나와 이르미의 손목을 붙잡았다. 뾰족한 손톱이 그의 피부를 스치며 성난 반달 모양의 자국을 남겼다.

“난 네가 바늘을 쓰는 걸 보는 게 좋더라.” 히소카는 크림을 선물 받은 고양이처럼 크게 미소지으며 나직하게 말했다.

손목을 뿌리치고 커피잔을 낚아챈 이르미가 박스와 그 내용물을 들고 두 사람의 침실로 들어가는 동안, 마술사의 눈은 내내 이르미의 목덜미에 붙박여 있었다.

...

근육을 풀기 위해 오랫동안 샤워를 한 후 이르미는 히소카의 옷장 앞에 앉아 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 그가 아침저녁으로 머리카락을 윤기 있고 건강하게 유지하기 위해 치르던 일과를 잠시 잊어버렸던 탓에 이제 그의 머리는 건조하고 엉킨 채였다. 하루 하고도 반나절 동안 히소카와 침대에서 뒹굴던 것도 도움이 되지 않았다.

“히소카, 빗 있어?” 그가 말했다.

문간에 머리를 내민 히소카는 그에게 무슨 의미인지 모를 눈빛을 보냈다. 헐렁한 바지 위로 골반이 아슬아슬하게 드러났다.

“만약에,” 그는 생각에 잠긴 듯 입을 열며 말 한 마디 한 마디를 차분히 골랐다. “내가 네 머리카락을 손질하도록 허락한다면 어떨 거 같아?”

이르미는 텅 빈 눈길로 그를 마주보았다. 그건 한 번도 해 본 적 없는 생각이었다. 시간을 내어 스스로를 단장하는 것은 언제나 그에게 혼자서 해야 하는 일이었다. 누군가 그의 머리카락을 만지도록 허락하는 것은 어제까지만 해도 불가능해 보였었다.

히소카는 그의 생각을 눈치 챈 것 같았다. “헌터 시험 때, 바늘로 모습을 바꾸는 게 꽤나 힘들다고 나한테 말했었잖아. 상당한 집중력과 넨이 필요하다고. 네가 거기 신경쓰는 동안 내가 네 머리 손질과 화장을 맡을게.”

이건 그냥 일일 뿐이었다. 그런데 왜 이렇게 불안한 걸까? 아니, 불안하지 않았다. 이르미는 절대 불안해하는 사람이 아니었다. 암살자는 어깨를 쭉 펴고는 으쓱했고, 그러자 마치 얼음물이 척추를 타고 내려가는 듯 몸이 오싹 떨렸다. 안될 게 뭐 있는가?

“나가, 나가. 내가 일할 공간 좀 만들게.” 이르미는 오만하게 턱을 치켜들며 입꼬리를 말아올렸다. 히소카는 눈썹을 치켜 올리고는 그 자리를 떠났다. 그의 눈에 깃든 갈망에 이르미의 가슴이 순간 뛰었다.

그는 히소카의 화장대 서랍을 열고는 다채로운 색깔의 립스틱과 은빛 아이섀도 사이에 숨겨 놓았던 바늘을 찾아냈다. 그는 숨을 들이마신 후 긴장해 있던 근육을 진정시키고, 턱 아래에 몇 개의 바늘을 찔러 넣었다. 근육과 인대에 꽂혀든 바늘은 뼈를 변형시키며 좀더 여성적이고 부드러운 골격을 만들었다.

첫 번째 단계가 끝나자, 암살자는 검은 머리카락을 얼굴 뒤로 넘긴 다음 이마 위에 두 개의 바늘을 꽂아 넣었다. 턱뼈와 마찬가지로 우두둑거리는 소리와 함께 골격이 바뀌었다. 그는 몸이 움찔하는 것을 억누르며 어깨로 넘어갔다. 어깨를 가늘게 만든 다음은 가슴이었다. 갈비뼈를 조정하고, 그런 다음 그 위로, 가슴이 부풀어 오르는 게 느껴질 때까지 신체를 변형시켰다. 그 후로는 매끄럽게 작업을 진행하며 필요한 바늘을 허리와 엉덩이에 꽂아 넣고 다리를 아주 약간 매만졌다.

모든 게 끝났을 때 그는 거울을 들여다보며 결과물을 평가했다. 이 형태를 취했을 때 그는 덜 근육질이었고, 덜 각졌으며, 몸의 굴곡은 더 부드러워지고 매끄러워졌다. 이르미는 푸른 드레스를 몸에 걸쳤다. 완벽하게 들어맞지는 않았기에 필요한 만큼 바늘을 조정해야 했다. 그는 힐을 신은 후 문 밖으로 고개를 내밀어 히소카를 찾았다.

“어때?” 그는 옆으로 걸어나온 후 이글거리는 호박색 눈을 쳐다보며 태연하게 물었다.

천천히 자리에서 일어난 히소카는 다음 순간 이르미의 허리에 팔을 두르고 있었다. 히소카는 맨발이었고 이르미는 하이힐을 신고 있었기에, 암살자는 히소카의 문란한 표정을 내려다보게 되었다.

“히소카 징그러워.” 그가 속삭였다. 이르미의 더운 숨결이 뺨에 닿아오자 히소카는 몸을 오싹 떨었다. “그럼 내가 이럴 걸 몰랐어, 이르?” 히소카도 숨을 돌려주었다.

얼굴을 붉힌 이르미는 고개를 돌려 방을 쳐다보았다. 그는 원하던 반응을 얻어냈다. 그가 몸을 움직여 화장대 앞에 앉자, 멍한 상태에서 풀려난 히소카는 화장대를 뒤졌다. 그는 이마에 주름을 진 채 집중하여 이르미의 머리를 위로 틀어 올리고 반짝이는 아이섀도를 이르미의 눈꺼풀 위에 발랐고, 마지막으로 이르미의 광대뼈에 입을 맞추었다.

암살자는 거울을 쳐다보며 그들의 솜씨를 감상했다. 그 마법의 시간 동안 그는 늘씬했고 키가 컸으며, 짙은 코팔트 색의 드레스는 반짝거렸다. 드레스의 목선은 그의 가슴 가운데를 굽이굽이 지나 배꼽 위까지 파여 있었다. 소매는 손목까지 흘러내렸고, 거의 골반까지 트여 있는 치맛단은 우유처럼 하얀 피부를 넉넉하게 드러냈다.

그가 거울 속 자신의 모습을 감상하는 동안 히소카가 이미 방을 나갔다는 것을 깨달은 이르미는 눈을 깜박였다. 히소카를 찾아 고개를 돌렸을 때, 그의 시선은 막 열리는 욕실 문에 멈추었다. 생생하면서도 깊은 석류색의 머리카락에, 단정하게 다림질하고 각을 잡은 흑단 양복을 입은 히소카가 성큼성큼 걸어나왔다.

팔짱을 낀 두 사람은 문을 닫고는 아래의 거리로 걸어 나가 택시를 잡았다.

...

갈라 쇼는 시내의 미술관에서 열렸다. 부자들이 모이는 파티였기에 은식기부터 정교한 애피타이저까지 모든 것이 지나치게 속물적이고 여봐란 듯이 화려했다. 이르미는 히소카의 팔짱을 낀 채 몇 분 동안 돌아다녔고, 그 동안 마술사는 방 안을 어슬렁거리며 마치 그들을 알기라도 하는 것처럼 특권층에게 상냥하게 미소를 지었다. 뭐, 정말로 아는 사이라는 것도 불가능하지는 않다고 이르미는 생각했다.

카르트는 문자로 그가 죽여야 하는 세 남자의 프로필을 보내 주었다. 이르미가 평소 의뢰를 받는 방식에 비교하면 제법 약식이었지만, 일을 수행할 수 있는 충분한 정보만 얻는다면 형식 따위는 문제가 되지 않았다.

이르미는 계단을 올라가는 첫 번째 타깃을 발견했다. 거의 다 마신 샴페인 잔을 들고 있는 40대 중반의 남자였다. 그의 옆에는 비슷한 나이대의 여자가 있었는데 그의 행동을 아주 불쾌해하는 것 같아 보였다. 남자는 계단 난간에 기댄 젊은 여성의 말에 너털웃음을 터뜨리면서 그녀의 어깨를 퉁퉁한 손으로 붙잡고 있었다.

“돼지새끼.” 히소카는 코를 찡그렸다. “해치워 버려.” 그는 이르미의 엉덩이를 슬쩍 매만지며 그의 귀에 속삭였다.

히소카를 잠시 노려본 후, 이르미는 그에게 맵시 있게 걸어가며 우아한 드레스를 잡아 벌려 옆트임을 더 넓혔다. 기분이 상한 아내는 이미 자리를 뜬 후였고, 이르미가 걸어오는 것을 포착한 젊은 여자 또한 그것을 기회 삼아 빠져나갔다. 이르미를 보는 순간 사업가의 눈이 번득였다. 이르미는 매력적으로 미소 지으며 남자의 여성혐오적인 농담에 키득거리고 정답게 굴었다. 유혹하듯이 남자의 팔을 쓰다듬고, 옷깃을 펴 주고, 붉은 입술을 요염하게 말아 올리면서 이르미는 남자를 완전히 손아귀에 쥐고 흔들었다.

그가 남자를 인적 없는 복도로 끌어내는 동안 이르미의 구두굽이 리드미컬하게 부딪치는 소리와 남자의 구두 끝이 어수선하게 비틀대는 소리가 울려 퍼졌다. 피해자의 입술이 그의 입술 몇 센티미터 정도 앞까지 다가왔을 때, 암살자는 남자의 목에 바늘을 세게 꽂았다. 남자의 살에 바늘이 파고들어간 곳에서부터 방울방울 스며 나온 피가 목을 따라 빳빳한 셔츠 옷깃까지 흘러내렸다. 볼품없이 바닥에 쓰러지며 숨을 쉬려 헐떡이는 그의 잘린 기도(氣道)에서 생명력이 꾸역꾸역 솟아나갔다. 이르미는 몸을 돌려 두 번째 타깃을 유혹하기 위해 다시 중앙 홀로 돌아갔다.

이르미는 그의 중심에서 아드레날린과 살의가 울렁이는 것을, 신중하게 갈무리하던 오오라가 날카로이 치솟은 악의로 이지러지는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 두 번째 피해자의 어깨 너머로 히소카의 샛노란 눈을 쳐다보았을 때, 이르미는 핏줄 속을 지지는 듯한 짜릿함을 경험했고 동시에 히소카 또한 그걸 느낄 수 있다는 걸 알았다.

그는 두 번째 타깃을 손쉽게 처치하고는 먼지 쌓인 관리인 보관함에 시체를 발로 차 넣었다.

마지막 타깃을 노릴 자세를 취한 이르미가 신사의 쿵쿵 뛰는 심장 위에 크리스탈 샹들리에에서 빼낸 날카로운 조각을 겨냥한 순간, 히소카가 그의 등에 손을 얹었다.

“안녕.” 이르미는 무감정하게 말했다. 히소카를 본 순간 신사의 눈이 휘둥그레졌다.

“도와줘.” 그는 갈라진 목소리로 절박하게 말하며 눈에 광기를 띠었고, 마술사의 양복 소매를 붙잡으려 자유로운 손을 힘없이 허우적거렸다.

“물론이지.” 히소카는 비웃음을 지었다. 살기를 띤 눈을 타오르듯 번뜩이며, 그는 이르미의 손 위에 제 손을 얹고는 이르미가 크리스탈을 그의 가슴 속으로 꽂아 넣는 것을 도와주었다. 남자는 버둥거렸지만 비명을 지르지는 않았다. 이르미의 손바닥이 남자의 입을 굳게 닫아 놓은 상태로는 공포에 질린 채 이를 득득 가는 것 말고는 할 수 있는 게 없었으니까.

다른 두 명처럼, 타깃은 쿵 하는 소리와 함께 대리석 바닥으로 쓰러졌다.

이르미의 커다란 눈이 히소카의 눈을 쳐다보았고, 히소카는 입꼬리를 올려 큭큭 웃으며 그의 팔에 매달렸다.

“세상에, 난 나만 엉망진창인 줄 알았어, 이르미. 그런데 넌 어쩌면 더하겠는데.” 히소카는 이르미의 목에 대고 으르렁거렸다.

“음.” 이르미는 애매하게 동의했다. 그는 손바닥으로 히소카의 굴곡진 등을 쓸어 올리며 톡 쏘면서도 달큰한 향기를 들이마셨다. 짙은 소유욕이 느껴지는 히소카의 손은 이르미의 허리로 내려가다가, 이내 이르미를 벽에 밀쳤다. 뒤통수가 벽에 부딪칠 때 아픈 소리가 났지만 그것보다는 그에게 달라붙어 오는 히소카의 입술 모양이 더 신경 쓰였다. 키스는 물기 있고 따스했으며, 그들을 뼛속까지 태워버릴 것처럼 들끓던 이전의 입맞춤들과는 종류가 달랐다.

그들은 숨을 주고받다가 입을 떼고는 헐떡였다. “괜찮겠어, 내 사랑?” 히소카는 이르미의 입에 대고 갈라진 목소리로 말했다. 히소카의 손은 이르미의 트인 드레스 옆자락 속으로 위험하리만치 높이 들어가 있었고, 엄지손가락은 그의 허벅지에 무엇인지 모를 모양을 덧그리고 있었다. 이전처럼 갑작스레 엄습하는 불안감을 느낄 수 없었던 이르미는 고개를 끄덕여 히소카가 아직 한 번도 누군가의 손이 닿은 적 없는 영역에 들어오도록 허락했다. 마술사는 깊은 입맞춤으로 그에게 감사하며 이르미의 폐 안에 들어 있던 공기를 전부 빼내갔다. 이르미는 고양이처럼 그의 입 안을 핥으며 밀려오는 자극에 참지 못하고 신음을 냈다.

히소카의 손이 그의 드레스 자락 안으로 뱀처럼 미끄러져 들어가며 허벅지 안쪽을 쓰다듬었다. 희미하게나마 익숙한 열이 이르미의 뱃속에 차차 쌓여 갔다. 더 이상 무시할 수 없을 때에야 겨우 탐닉할 수 있는 종류의 열기였다. 히소카는 그 불길을 너무나도 쉽게 다루며 이르미의 반응을 재 보기 위해 그의 사타구니를 손끝으로 쓸었다. 암살자가 입술을 깨물며 골반을 기꺼이 앞으로 내밀자, 히소카는 계속했다.

그의 손길은 더 망설임이 없었고, 손가락은 이제 더 이상 천 너머로 속삭이는 데 그치지 않았다. 특히나 열정적인 한 번의 문지름에 이르미는 상체를 벽에 비비며 허리를 튕겼다. 히소카의 미소가 악마적으로 빛났다. 그는 이르미의 허리에 양손을 감으며 그의 허리 전체를 감쌌다. 동공이 커지고 눈꺼풀이 무거워지는 때 히소카는 서로의 앞섶을 밀착했다. 이르미는 중심을 잃지 않으려 히소카의 어깨를 손톱으로 긁었다. 그를 끌어안는 히소카는 따뜻하고 단단했으며 원을 그리듯 내밀하게 몸을 비벼 왔다. 이르미가 머리를 뒤로 젖히자 히소카는 곧바로 고개를 숙여 칼날처럼 날카로운 이르미의 턱선을 입으로 훑었다.

히소카의 손 안에서 몸이 액체처럼 흐물흐물해지는 동안 이르미는 하이힐을 신은 채 비틀거렸다. 마술사는 강한 손으로 그의 균형을 잡아 주었다.

“얼마나 참을 수 있어?” 히소카가 속삭였다. 그 음색은 다크 초콜렛처럼 진하고 나긋해서 이르미는 말 그대로 그 안에 녹아들어 버릴 것만 같았다. 그는 속눈썹을 깜박여 눈을 떴다. 심장은 쿵쿵 뛰었고 감각은 압도당한 지 오래였다. 대답을 하기 위해 입을 열었지만 성대가 도저히 협력을 해 주지 않아 결국 작은 한숨만이 새어 나왔다.

“세상에, 네 얼굴 좀 봐.” 히소카는 신음을 간신히 억누른 채 달큰하게 속삭였다. “내 얼음 왕자님이 온통 흐트러졌네.”

이르미는 파트너의 품 안에서 자세를 바로잡은 후 입술을 비틀어 아주 드문 웃음을 지었다.

“집으로.” 그가 말했다.

히소카는 예의 차릴 것 없이 허리를 숙여 이르미를 덥석 안아 올렸다. 히소카의 품 안에 안긴 이르미는 훤히 드러난 다리를 차 올려 마술사의 팔에 걸쳤다. 두 사람은 그들에게 쏟아지는 호기심 어린 시선을 무시하며 손님들 사이를 헤치고 지나갔다.

택시 안에서 이르미가 손을 뻗어 히소카의 바지 안쪽 재봉선을 위로, 위로, 더 위쪽으로 쓰다듬다가 결국 다시 내려오는 것을 반복하는 동안, 집까지 가는 길은 지나치게 멀게만 느껴졌다. 운전수에게 거하게 팁을 준 후 엘리베이터를 타고 올라가는 동안 그들의 손과 입은 기억도 나지 않을 만큼 어수선하게 움직였다.

마침내 그들은 옆구리가 오르락내리락할 정도로 헐떡이며 함께 침대에 쓰러졌다. 히소카의 반쯤 감긴 황갈색 눈은 커다란 고양이처럼 기분 좋은 기색이었다. 이르미가 그의 위에 올라타자 구두굽이 히소카의 허벅지를 꾹 눌렀다.

“밤 열두 시네.” 히소카는 고개를 기울여 이르미를 올려다보았다. “드레스를 벗을 시간이야, 신데렐라.” 홧홧하게 열이 오른 몸으로, 옷의 방해 없이 히소카를 만지고 싶어 죽을 지경이던 이르미는 그 말에 따랐다.

그는 드레스를 어깨 아래로 끌어내리고는, 천을 허리께까지 떨어뜨려 백합처럼 하얀 가슴을 드러냈다. 히소카는 홀린 듯이 이르미의 더 여성적인 상체를 바라보며 손끝으로 새롭게 만들어진 굴곡과 곡선을 물 흐르듯 따라갔다. 그가 바짝 솟은 젖꼭지를 엄지손가락으로 쓰다듬자 이르미는 절로 그 손 안으로 가슴을 내밀며 양 허벅지로 히소카의 허리를 단단히 조였다.

“마음에 들어?” 이르미는 가쁘게 숨을 쉬며 말했다.

“으음.” 히소카는 이빨을 드러내며 미소 지었다. “확실히 재미있어.”

칭찬에 긴장이 풀린 이르미는 고개를 숙여 히소카의 푹 패인 흉골에 머리를 기댔다.

“하지만 이건 네가 아니야.”

이르미는 놀라 고개를 들다가 히소카의 턱에 정수리를 부딪쳤다. 만족스럽던 표정이 이지러졌다.

“이건 정말 마음에 들어,” 히소카가 말을 이었다. “하지만 난 너랑 사랑에 빠졌어. 이 몸은 아름답지만, 네 건 아니잖아, 이르.”

암살자는 머리를 한 대 맞은 듯 굳어 버렸다. 히소카가 그를 사랑한다고? 그 생각은 물 안에 떨어진 핏방울처럼 그의 머릿속을 아스라이 채웠다.

“네가 날 사랑한다고.” 그는 다시 말해 보았다. 이르미는 매트리스에 손톱을 박아 넣으며 팔을 곧게 펴고는 히소카의 눈을 똑바로 내려다보았다. 그의 얼굴은 다정하고, 진솔했으며 날것 그대로였다.

이르미는 예술적으로 번진 그의 아이라인과, 로마인처럼 휘어진 코와, 유혹적으로 휘어진 입술을 찬찬히 살펴보았다. 열정에 헝클어진 붉은 머리카락은 반은 폭풍 때문이었고 나머지 반은 손을 가만히 두지 못했던 이르미 자신 때문이었다. 바깥에서는 세찬 바람이 높다란 도시의 빌딩들 사이를 날카롭게 몰아치는 소리가 쟁쟁했다. 창문에 부딪치는 빗소리가 이르미를 현실로 되돌렸다.

“나도 그런 것 같네.” 이르미는 작은 목소리로 대답했다. 그는 아래에 깔린 채 눈을 멀게 만들 정도로 밝게 미소 짓는 히소카에게서 시선을 돌렸으나, 곧 표정을 읽기 위해 어쩔 수 없이 다시 그를 쳐다보았다.

“내가 그 몇 년 동안 히소카를 참아줄 이유가 그거 말고 달리 어딨겠어?”

“깨닫기까지 충분히 오래 걸렸지.” 히소카는 장난스레 투덜거리며 그를 향해 미소 지었고, 그 모습은 이르미가 지금까지 보았던 것 중 가장 행복해 보였다.

“그러지 않았다면 널 따라 여기까지 오지도 않았을 것 같아.” 이르미는 히소카의 가슴에 머리를 누인 채 인정했다.

히소카의 손이 암살자의 머리카락 속에 꽂힌 바늘을 더듬었다. “그럴 거 같았어.” 그는 낮게 중얼거렸다. 그들 사이에 떠돌던 긴장감이 차차 잦아들며 핏줄 속에 녹아내린 열기를 남겨 놓았다. 이르미는 아랫배 쪽에 닿아 오는 히소카의 발기한 성기를 느낄 수 있었다.

“내 바늘 빼내 볼래?” 이르미가 제안했다.

“물론이지, 내 사랑.” 히소카는 다정하게 목을 울리며 이르미의 코끝을 손으로 덧그렸다.

히소카는 팔꿈치를 괴고 몸을 일으킨 후 부드럽게 바늘을 뽑아냈다. 이르미는 어쩔 수 없이 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 누가 바늘을 뽑아내든 간에 그 감각은 언제나 불편하기 그지없었다. 히소카가 일을 마치자 이르미는 굳어 있던 목을 이리저리 움직이고는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“훨씬 낫네, 고마워 히소카.”

“뭘. 아까 시작했던 거 마저 끝낼까?”

이르미는 멈칫했다. 조금 전에는 섹스가 그리 아찔하게 느껴지지 않았었지만, 잠시 멈추고 숨을 가다듬고 나자 불안감이 다시 완전히 그를 엄습했다.

히소카는 한 손으로 이르미의 관자놀이를 쓰다듬고는 그의 얼굴을 감쌌다. “네가 하기 싫은 건 아무것도 할 필요 없어. 그냥 네가 하고 싶어하는 무언가가 있는 것 같기에 그렇게 말한 것뿐이야.”

그 말에 이르미는 자신의 것이 반쯤 단단해져 있다는 것을 분명하게 자각했다.

“아니, 아니. 괜찮아. 네가 리드해.”

부드러운 분위기를 그대로 유지하며 히소카는 조심스럽게 드레스를 이르미의 허리 위로 끌어올렸고, 이르미는 엉덩이를 들어 도와주었다. 비단이 매끄럽게 그의 허벅지를, 그 다음엔 종아리를 스치며 하얀 피부에 오싹한 감각을 남겼다. 희미한 불빛 속에서 히소카는 베개에 머리를 누이고는 이르미를 자기 위로 끌어올렸다.

“왜 히소카는 옷을 입고 있는 건데?” 이르미는 히소카의 뺨에 얼굴을 비비며 투덜거렸다.

“원한다면 얼마든지 벗겨도 돼, 자기.”

그 애칭과 그 안에 담긴 의미 때문에 이르미의 얼굴이 벌겋게 달아올랐다. 히소카는 항상 노골적이었다.

“추측이지만, 너는 지금까지 한 번도 이런 걸 해본 적 없는 거지?” 히소카는 다정하게 물었다.

이르미가 고개를 흔들 때 그의 머리카락이 히소카의 턱을 스쳤다.

“그럴 시간이 없었고, 흥미도 없었어.”

히소카는 입꼬리를 비틀었지만, 그의 눈길은 여전히 자상했으며 공감마저 띠고 있었다. “아, 그랬을 거 같았어. 아주 오랫동안 난 네가 무성애자라고 생각했는데. 이제는 반성애자란 생각이 드네.”

예전에 그 명칭에 대해 몇 번 들어본 적이 있었던 이르미는 이해한다는 듯 고개를 끄덕였다.

“게다가 넌 진짜 키스가 뭔지도 몰랐잖아.” 히소카는 은근슬쩍 지적했다.

암살자는 가볍게 웃고는 양손으로 히소카의 얼굴을 감쌌다. 볼의 화장이 약간 번졌지만 그 덕분에 오히려 그의 인상이 더 부드럽고 연약해 보였다. 그 순간 히소카는 그가 대중에게 내보이는 모습과는 억만 광년은 떨어져 있는 모습이었는데, 한 마디로 아주 솔직하고 매우 인간적으로 보였다. 평소의 당당한 위풍과 말쑥한 화장과 도발적인 눈빛과는 전혀 달랐다. 이르미는 히소카의 입술 정중앙에 입을 맞추고는 마술사가 깜짝 놀란 표정을 짓자 미소를 지었다. 그들이 숨김없이 애정을 표현하는 아주 드문 그 순간에 두 사람은 서로를 마주보았고, 히소카는 굶주린 짐승처럼 그에게 달려들었다.

그 움직임은 서투르고 탐욕스러웠다. 두 입술이 짓눌리고 밀리며 서로를 향해 미끄러졌다. 이르미가 갈증으로 죽어 가는 사람처럼 히소카를 탐닉하는 동안 정욕이 아랫배에 켜켜이 차올랐다.

“이거.” 히소카의 벌어진 입술 사이에 숨을 토하며, 이르미는 마술사의 양복을 마구 구기고 넥타이를 다급히 잡아당겼다. “벗어, 벗어, 벗으라고.”

이르미의 눈이 커지고, 입술은 깨물려 붉어지고, 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬는 걸 본 히소카는 웬일로 거드름피우는 표정을 짓지 않았다. 그 대신 그는 양복과 조끼와 빳빳한 셔츠 단추를 풀기 위해 허둥거렸다. 이르미도 도움의 손길을 뻗었으나 사랑에 푹 빠진 두 사람의 손길이 별 쓸모가 없다는 걸 깨닫고는 짜증스레 한숨을 쉬었다.

몇 번의 시도 끝에 이미 닳아 버린 인내심이 한계에 달하자, 이르미는 조끼 솔기를 그냥 찢어서 벗겨 버렸다. 히소카는 놀라서 그를 쳐다보다가 와락 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그의 가슴이 부풀며 허리가 휘었다.

“그만 웃어.” 이르미는 경고하며 손바닥으로 히소카의 흉부 근육을 내리눌렀다. 이르미가 그의 작디작은 단추들과 씨름하다가 결국 이빨로 실을 끊어내는 동안 히소카는 내내 키득거렸다. 마침내 옷을 전부 뜯어낸 이르미는 엉망이 된 천을 양옆으로 벌려 히소카의 맨가슴을 드러냈다.

암살자는 탐욕스레 그를 감상하며 가슴의 굴곡과 갈라진 흉부 근육과 손끝 아래에서 작게 떨리는 복근을 눈으로 따라갔다.

“벌써 다 봤던 거잖아, 르미.” 히소카의 입술이 음흉하게 말렸다. 이르미는 거만하게 코웃음을 치고는 거칠게 그의 가슴을 찔렀다.

“이렇게는 아니었어. 입 다물어. 살펴보는 중이잖아.”

이르미는 다른 사람이었다면 움찔할 만큼의 집중력으로 그를 샅샅이 훑어보았지만, 히소카는 그러는 그의 모습을 내내 지켜보며 암살자의 어두운 눈이 그의 몸에 머무는 것을, 그리고 조용히 흡족해하며 빛나는 것에 즐거워했다. 방 안의 침묵을 깨는 것은 유리 문 너머에 휘몰아치는 폭풍우 소리뿐이었다. 이르미는 히소카의 가슴에 머리를 기대고는 집중해서 그 소리를 들었다. 히소카의 맥박은 불규칙적이고 빨랐으며 피가 열렬하게 박동하고 있었다.

히소카의 바지로 손을 가져간 그는 어설프게 가장자리를 만지작거리다 단추를 풀었다. 히소카의 시선은 뜨거웠다. 그들 사이의 열기가 막을 형성해 그들을 가두기라도 한 것 같았다. 얇은 리넨 천 아래에는 더 얇은 면 한 장이 있었다. 히소카의 부푼 성기와 암살자를 갈라놓는 것은 오직 그 장막 하나뿐이었다. 그는 속눈썹을 깜박이며 고개를 들어 히소카를 쳐다보았다. 남자는 호기심 어린 눈으로 그를 마주보았다.

이르미는 그 눈을 피하지 않은 채 대담하게 속옷 위를 핥았다. 짠 맛이 났고, 히소카의 저릿하게 달콤한 향기가 그를 압도했다. 그는 히소카의 눈이 질끈 감기며 그 얼굴에 쾌감이 퍼지는 것을 실시간으로 지켜보았다. 이르미는 그 표정을 더 보고 싶었다. 그는 다시 혀로 죽 그어 올렸고, 히소카가 그의 혀 아래에서 움찔대는 것을 느꼈다. 히소카는 몸을 뒤틀었지만, 그러면서도 이르미가 혹시나 거부감을 느끼지 않도록 허리를 위로 쳐올리지 않으려 최선을 다하는 게 분명했다.

이르미는 히소카의 옆구리를 손으로 쓰다듬었다. “계속해.” 그가 속삭였다. 더 과감해진 이르미는 히소카의 속옷을 죽 잡아당겼다 놓았다. 따끔함과 함께 살갗이 벌겋게 피어올랐다. 히소카는 슷 소리를 내며 몸을 움츠렸다.

“계속하라고 내가 말했잖아.” 암살자는 일을 할 때 사용하는 거친 목소리로 다시금 말했다. 이르미는 속옷을 죽 끌어내려 벗기고는, 히소카의 허벅지와 종아리에 밧줄처럼 단단하게 자리잡은 근육을 손으로 느껴 보았다. 강하고 실력 있는, 아름다운 다리. 이르미는 시선을 들어 어지러운 눈으로 이제는 자유로워진 히소카의 성기를 쳐다보았다.

“내 건 다르게 생겼는데.” 그는 생각에 잠긴 채 그렇게 말하고는 히소카의 것을 입에 넣었다. 히소카는 허겁지겁 숨을 들이마시며 저릿한 자극에 손톱으로 시트를 긁어댔다.

무엇을 해야 할지 잘 몰랐던 이르미는 그 자신이 기분 좋다고 느낄 만한 게 무엇인지 상상해 보며 히소카의 반응을 살폈다. 자유로운 손으로 뿌리께에 압박을 가하면서 혀로 기둥을 죽 핥아 올리다가, 맨 끝에서 멈춘 다음 귀두를 한 입에 머금었다. 이르미는 입에 히소카의 것을 전부 담아 보려 했지만 구역질반사 작용이 방해가 되었다. 기다란 성기가 목 안쪽의 부드러운 피부를 문지르는 순간 기침을 내뱉은 이르미는 미안한 눈길로 히소카를 바라보았다.

“난 이거 잘 못하지만, 그래도 한번 해 볼까 해서.” 그가 헐떡였다.

그의 성기에 간지럽게 닿아 오는 이르미의 숨결이 히소카를 예민하게 만들었다.

“아니, 아냐, 너 정말 잘하고 있어.” 히소카는 굵은 신음을 냈다. 그는 이르미의 긴 머리를 쓰다듬으며 손톱으로 두피를 가볍게 긁었다. 이르미는 히소카의 칭찬에 얼굴을 붉히며 그 손길에 몸을 맡겼다.

“이리 와. 네가 계속 그러면 나 오래 못 버틸 테니까.”

이르미는 잠자코 그 말대로 히소카에게 가까이 다가갔다. 그의 성기가 히소카의 배 위로 휘어지며 그의 배꼽 바로 위에 열기를 퍼뜨렸다. 그의 머리카락이 얼굴 옆으로, 그리고 히소카의 얼굴 주변으로 흘러내리며 그들을 더욱더 고립시켰다.

“너 정말 곱구나.” 히소카는 숨을 길게 내쉬고는 거리낌 없이 미소 지으며 손가락으로 이르미의 목선을 슬슬 타고 올랐다.

“넌 그냥 너야.” 이르미는 겸연쩍게 말했다. 민망함이 그의 볼에, 그의 귀 끝에, 목덜미에 붉은 얼룩을 남겼다. 그는 민망했지만, 수치스럽지는 않았다. 그에게 있어 히소카는 더 이상 수치심을 느낄 상대가 아니었다. 이제는 더 이상 얼른 끊어내야 할 생각의 흐름도, 무시해야 할 존재도 아니었다. 이르미는 몸속에서 들끓으며 그의 핏줄 속을 내달리는 열기에 자신을 내맡겼다.

“나도 만져도 될까?” 히소카는 이전에는 금지된 영역이었던 이르미의 허리로 천천히 손을 올리며 말했다.

이르미는 크게 침을 삼켰다. 그것보다 더 원하는 건 없었다. 그는 고개를 끄덕였다. 긴장감이 그의 상체를 팽팽하게 잡아당기며 그 다음에 다가올 것을 대비하게 만들었다. 히소카는 이르미의 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 넘겨 주어 너른 어깨로 흘러내리게 만들었다. 손가락으로 이르미의 상체를 더듬어 내려가 그의 성기를 쥐고는, 거친 손가락 끝으로 가볍게 쥐고 문질렀다.

감은 눈 안에서 별이 폭발했고, 이르미의 신경망에 온통 경련이 일며 시야가 아찔하게 하얘졌다. 그의 몸 전체가 걷잡을 수 없는 떨림에 허물어지면서 고개가 꺾이고 골반이 앞으로 튀어나갔다. 동물적이고 원초적인 신음이 가슴 깊은 곳에서부터 찢겨 나왔다.

이어지는 손길에는 더한 힘이 실려 있었고, 이르미는 허리를 끝없이 쳐올렸다. 골반을 너무 세게 흔들어서 몸이 거의 반으로 접힐 지경이었다. 그는 무릎을 덜덜 떨리다 침대로 풀썩 내려앉으며 히소카의 몸 위로 쓰러졌다. 히소카는 갈비뼈를 세게 눌러 오는 이르미의 무게에 낮게 신음했다. 이르미는 매트리스에 손바닥을 짚으며 본능적으로 골반을 아래로 세게 누르고 비볐다. 그 순간 두 사람의 입에서 신음이 터졌다.

그들이 서로에게 기댄 채 하체를 맞비비는 동안 콧등이 서로 부딪쳤다. 요란하게 울리는 천둥에 목덜미의 솜털이 쭈뼛 서며 척추가 딱딱하게 굳었다. 히소카는 숨을 짧게, 뜨겁게 내쉬며 손으로 이르미의 허리를 꽉 붙잡고 소용돌이처럼 원을 그리며 비벼 대는 제 골반에 단단히 밀착했다. 흥분의 물결이 고개를 쳐들며 그들의 몸 안에서 거세게 부서졌다. 두 사람이 같은 박자로 숨을 쉬는 동안 온몸의 근육이 그에 맞춰 긴장하고 이완했다.

이르미는 양손으로 히소카의 근육질 어깨를 정신없이 더듬다가, 사정을 맞는 순간 가슴을 크게 오르내리며 헐떡였다. 그에 맞서 히소카는 손톱으로 암살자의 툭 튀어나온 골반뼈 바로 위의 피부에 붉은 자국을 그었다. 그들은 함께 절정에 달하면서 서로에게 한껏 파고들었다. 입을 맞추고 혀를 섞고 이빨을 부딪칠 수 있도록.

“으응.” 히소카가 중얼거렸다. 그 우르릉거리는 듯한 소리를 낼 때 이르미의 바로 밑에서 가슴이 가늘게 떨렸다.

히소카의 위에서 힘없이 굴러 내려온 이르미는 대신 그의 옆에 몸을 붙였다.

히소카는 께느른한 손을 들어올려 이르미의 꼬인 머리카락을 손가락으로 빗어 주었다. “좋았어?”

  
이르미는 만족스러운 비음을 내며 히소카를 노려보기에 충분할 때까지 고개를 들어올렸다.

“나 힘 다 떨어졌어. 좀 자게 놔둬.”

...

아침 햇살이 커튼 사이로 흘러들어오며 반짝였다. 이르미는 잠기운이 가득한 눈꺼풀을 들어올려 새하얀 천장을 바라보았다. 그는 히소카를 찾으러 고개를 돌렸지만 그 자리에는 텅 빈 온기만 남아 있었고, 이불은 이르미의 몸에 정성스레 덮여 있었다. 후들거리는 다리로 일어난 이르미는 욕실로 비틀비틀 걸어갔다.

문은 역간 열려 있었고, 샤워기에서는 물이 쏟아지고 있었으며, 진한 카다멈과 계피 냄새가 이르미의 코를 찔렀다. 완전히 벌거벗은 채 잠들었던 탓에 그의 온몸은 마른 땀과 소금기로 버석했다. 거울을 들여다보자 꼼꼼하게 관리해 오던 머리카락은 헝클어지고 엉켜 완전히 엉망이 되어 있고, 눈 주위는 보라색으로 물든 데다, 피부엔 상처가 여기저기 피어난 모습이 보였다.

히소카는 문을 열어놓은 채 무언가 환한 아침에 어울리는 즐거운 콧노래를 부르며 샤워를 하는 중이었다. 온갖 점잔은 다 빼는 자식.

이르미는 그의 샤워에 합류하며 고개를 끄덕여 인사했고, 머리를 손질하기 시작했다. 그가 샴푸 통으로 손을 가져갈 때 히소카는 혀를 차더니 그걸 먼저 집어 들었다. 손바닥에 한 움큼을 짜낸 그는 손을 비비더니 이르미의 두피에 샴푸를 부드럽게 펴 발랐다. 버베나 향이 그를 감쌌고, 이르미의 머리카락을 다루는 히소카의 손길은 세심했다. 물이 이르미의 발 주변의 타일로 떨어지며 튀어 올랐고 그는 히소카가 더 편하도록 고개를 숙였다.

“그래서, 내 사랑, 이제 나랑 말을 해 줄 거야?” 이르미는 그의 질책하는 목소리에서 즐거움을 읽을 수 있었다.

이르미는 잠시 생각해 보았다. “흠, 그래, 그래도 될 것 같네.”

린스로 손을 뻗은 히소카는 이르미의 머리끝부터 시작해서 점차 올라갔다. 이번에는 진한 과일향이 풍겨오며 이르미의 머리를 어지럽혔다.

“네 첫경험은 어땠어?” 히소카는 아무렇지 않게 물었다.

이르미는 어깨를 으쓱했다. 어깨에 늘어진 젖은 머리카락의 무게가 고스란히 느껴졌다.

“괜찮았어.” 그는 애매하게 말했다.

“‘괜찮았다’고?” 히소카는 짓궂게 웃으며 놀렸다. 이르미는 그의 표정을 볼 수 없었지만 분명 그러고 있으리라는 걸 알았다. 그의 날카로운 손톱이 이르미의 정수리에 원을 그렸다. “내 생각에 넌 꽤나 즐긴 것 같은데.”

이르미는 얼굴을 확 붉히며 제 발을 내려다보았다. 뼈마디가 도드라진 발은 아마 그의 몸에서 가장 창백한 부분일 것이다. 그가 종종 신는 플랫 슈즈의 선을 따라 엷게 탄 자국이 있었다. 히소카가 이르미의 머리카락부터 미저골까지 뜨거운 물을 끼얹는 동안 그들은 아침의 고요함을 즐겼다. 그는 엄지손가락으로 이르미의 척추와 골반이 만나는 부분에 움푹 들어간 곳을 지긋하게 눌렀고, 암살자는 반사적으로 허리를 바짝 폈다.

그는 몸을 돌려 히소카의 느릿한 미소를 쳐다보았다. 그 변함없는 미소가 이르미를 끝없이 짜증나게 만들었다. 이르미는 미소를 돌려주고는, 고개를 숙여 히소카의 만족감 깃든 입술에 키스했다. 입맞춤이 깊어질수록 이르미의 머리카락은 빠르게 잊혔고, 이르미는 히소카의 등을 샤워 부스 벽에 밀어붙였다.

“아주 괜찮았어. 고마워.” 히소카가 만끽하는 뻔뻔함의 수준에 익숙하지 않았던 이르미는 도저히 이 이상은 말할 수가 없었다. 그들은 서로를 씻겨 주고 가벼운 옷을 걸친 후 아침 식사를 위해 부엌으로 향했다.

이르미는 바 스툴에 앉아 다리를 꼬았다. 그는 히소카에게서 빌린 셔츠 차림으로 커피를 내리는 히소카를 참을성 있게 기다렸다. 히소카와 이르미는 일 인치 정도의 차이밖에 나지 않는 비슷한 키였지만, 히소카는 체구가 떡 벌어졌고 이르미는 낭창했다. 히소카는 수영 선수의 몸을 갖고 있었고 이르미는 체조 선수의 신체를 지녔다. 히소카의 드러난 등과, 가는 허리와, 굴곡진 다리의 근육 면면을 찬찬히 살펴보는 동안 이르미는 그 차이를 깨달았다. 히소카는 그 의식의 흐름을 방해했다.

“네가 일어나서 집에 가기 전에, 너한테 할 말이 있어.”

이르미는 얼어붙었다. 집에 간다고?

“네 도움을 요청한 건 그저 널 여기로 부르기 위한 핑계에 불과했어. 난 네가 여기 머무를 거란 기대도 안 했고, 이런 일이 일어날 거라는 예상도 못 했어. 넌 정말 언제나 예측불허구나.”

이르미는 한숨을 쉬고는 손바닥에 머리를 얹었다. 어떻게 다른 사람도 아닌 히소카가 이렇게나 둔할 수 있는지 이해할 수 없었다. 히소카가 계속 말을 늘어놓는 동안 그는 흘러내린 머리카락 한 가닥을 위로 불어 넘겼다.

“클로로와 여단에 대한 집착은 이미 흘려보낸 지 오래야, 난 네가 익숙하지 않은 환경으로 끌려나왔을 때 무슨 일이 일어날지 보고 싶었어.” 히소카는 커피 포트에서 몸을 돌리고는 두 사람을 손짓했다. “그리고 얻은 게 바로 이거지.”

이르미는 입을 굳게 다물었다. “그래서 마음에 안 들어? 일이 이렇게 된 게 우리 둘 다에게 만족스러운 결과가 아닌가 보지? 날 사랑한다거나 뭐 그런 말 하지 않았어?” 나도 그 감정을 돌려줬다고 생각했는데. 이르미는 총을 연사하듯 질문을 퍼붓고는 히소카의 굳은 표정이 녹아 가는 것을 지켜보았다.

“아니, 아냐, 르미, 내 말은 그게 아니었어. 내가 말하고자 했던 건 소통은 쌍방향이라는 거야, 우리 둘 다 그다지 재주가 없는 분야지.”

암살자는 코를 찡그리고는 숨을 내쉬었다. “그건 사실이야.”

히소카는 카운터에 올라앉았다. “그러면 솔직하게 말할게. 난 정말로 너를 사랑해, 너를 만지고 바라볼 수 있는 사람이 오직 나뿐이기를 바랄 정도로. 너는 지금까지 내가 만난 사람들 중 가장 영민하고 눈부시고 위험한 사람이고, 내가 대등한 상대로 생각하는 것도 너뿐이야. 만약 네가 언젠가 죽어야만 한다면 다른 누구도 아닌 내 손에 죽길 바라.”

이르미의 심장이 빠르게 뛰었다. 그의 시야 밖에서 커피 포트가 김을 뿜으며 날카로운 소리를 냈고, 창 아래의 꽉 막힌 도로에서는 사이렌 소리와 경적 소리가 희미하게 들려 왔다. 그는 지금 여기 있었다, 이 도시의 한복판에서, 살면서 사랑해 본 유일한 남자와 함께.

“전부 바보 같아. 우리 사이의 ‘감정’ 뭐 그런 거는 지난밤에 이미 다 해결했잖아.” 이르미는 속삭였다.

히소카는 범죄를 모의하듯 암살자를 향해 고개를 기울이며 속삭였다. “분명하게 밝혀서 해 될 건 없으니까.”

히소카의 손에 그의 손을 얹는 동안 이르미의 얼굴에 엷은 미소가 번졌다. 그는 히소카의 핏줄 속에서 생명이 힘차게 흐르는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 언젠가 이르미가 가져갈 생명이었다, 히소카가 그의 것을 가져갈 것과 마찬가지로. 그들은 모든 의미로 서로를 가질 것이다. 마음도, 몸도, 영혼도. 그 합의는 이르미에게 만족스럽게 들렸다.

“그래서 내게 뭘 원하는 거야, 히소카 모로?”

히소카의 핏빛 붉은 머리가 그의 관자놀이로 흘러내렸다. 표정은 환했고 사자를 닮은 금빛 눈동자는 빛났다. 거의 일 주일 전에 그 폭풍우 치던 밤에 그랬듯이, 그는 손을 내밀었다.

“내 곁에 있을래?”


End file.
